Fake It
by celtics534
Summary: What do you do when your friends won't stop making fun of you for still being a virgin? You go find a man and shag his brains out, right? Well, at least you fake it.
1. Chapter 1

**An Alternate Universe. Harry never went to Hogwarts, so he never met Ginny and the rest of the Weasleys before. He is, however, still the chosen one. Inspired by Ed Sheeran's _Shape of You_.**

* * *

"You know what you need, Ginnnny?" Lisa Greene slurred as she tilted the neck of her bottle towards Ginny Weasley. "A decent shag."

The laughter of the Holyhead Harpies Quidditch team rose over the loud music blaring within bar. Four out of the ten-woman squad were sitting at the gleaming counter, sipping on various drinks, three of whom were having a grand old time taking the micky out of their youngest Chaser, Ginny Weasley.

"Why do say that?" Ginny asked, trying to keep her expression normal. Sometimes being a pale, freckled, red head had its perks, but hiding embracement was not one of them.

"You're too… stiff," Lisa explained patting Ginny's shoulder. "Wouldn't you agree, girls?" She turned to look at Gretchen Holds and Josie Grew, who was Ginny's roommate. They both nodded swiftly, twin smirks gracing their lips.

"You just need to relax, Gin," Gretchen said comfortingly. "Don't you have a bloke on standby?" And misinterpreting Ginny's glare she continued, "Or bird? We won't judge."

"No, I do not," Ginny proclaimed. "That hardly seems…" she tried to come up with the proper word, but her mind was already slowed due to the number of Firewhiskys she had drunk.

Lisa let out a derisive snort. "You sounded rather prissy right there, Ginny."

"I'm not being prissy," Ginny objected. "I just don't go around sleeping with anything that has a willy."

Josie put her hand up, trying to get the bartender's attention, as she said, "You know, Gin, I don't think I've ever seen you bring someone home."

"So, that just means I'm good at sneaking in places."

Finally achieving her goal, Josie turned her attention back to her teammates. "Or you've never brought someone home."

The other two women now were giving Ginny their undivided attention. Ginny, for her part, tried to keep a level face. This was not something Ginny wanted to be discussing.

"Oh, Merlin, Red here is a virgin," Lisa cackled.

"Not so loud," Ginny shushed, then glared at her companions defiantly. "And so what if I am?"

Gretchen was the first to stop giggling. "It's just surprising, Gin. I mean, have you seen the way blokes look at you?"

Ginny had, all of them looking at her as if she was an object… something to play with. Just another notch to add to their bedpost. Not exactly what she was looking for.

"Didn't you have boyfriends at Hogwarts?" Josie asked.

"Yeah, but I wasn't going to shag any of them," Ginny glared moodily at her drink. "They were both wankers."

"How the hell did you get through the stress of your N.E.W.T's without a stress release?" Lisa asked in wonder, her jaw slightly slack.

"Flying," Ginny turned towards Lisa and pushed her jaw up with the back of her hand. "Besides, I knew I wanted to play Quidditch, so I wasn't too fussed about my scores."

"Well, now, you need something more than just flying," Josie claimed accusingly. "Especially with the finals coming up."

The Harpies were in the lead to play the finals, the first time in Ginny's professional career. So, yes, maybe she was slightly stressed.

"How about this," Gretchen said turning around on her stool, so she was observing the room. "We all find a bloke to spend – _quality_ – time with tonight." The other two Harpies mimicked their friends posture; Ginny, however, continued to face front.

"I'll pass. We have an early practice tomorrow and I want to get a good night's sleep," Ginny drained her glass and set it back on the counter.

"Not a chance, Red," Lisa said standing and grabbing Ginny's arm, making her face the room as well. "You are going to find some bloke, get your brains shagged out, then come back to work tomorrow relaxed."

"No, I really think –" Ginny tried to pull out of her friend's grip, but holding a Beaters bat seemed to have done wonders to Lisa's grip.

"Don't make me choose your bloke," Lisa threatened. "We are going to wait here until you walk out of this bar with someone."

The other two nodded while Ginny tried to send them six feet under with a glare, but they didn't back down. _Okay,_ Ginny thought, _I'll just find someone who seems like a halfway decent person and ask him to pretend to leave with me_. Something Ginny prided herself in was finding the kindhearted oddballs of the world. Her best friends Luna and Neville were perfect examples of this.

Taking stock, Ginny noticed two men sitting and talking quietly at a table in a corner. One had dirty blond hair and dark grey eyes. He was gesturing wildly as he told his companion a story. The companion watched his friend was an amused smile. His green eyes stood out across the dim room. Even from this distance Ginny could tell he was gorgeous. His eyes, his dark hair and that smirk that graced his lips were more than enough to tell that.

She figured if she was going to fake shag someone it might as well be someone striking like him.

"Fine," Ginny relented to her friends wishes. "But you let me do this my way." Her friends nodded grinning. She could feel their eyes on her back as she made her way over to the two men.

"I'm sorry," she said once she was standing close to their table. "Can I ask a favor from one of you?"

The men turned to look at her. The blond one looked her up and down, a smug smile coming to his face. The dark-haired man, however, just turned his head slightly to the side, meeting her eyes. "What do you need?" he asked.

"My friends are taking the micky out of me… they think I need another man in my life, even though I have five brothers, and they won't let me leave unless I'm escorted by a man." Ginny couldn't believe her own boldness. Sure, she had been sorted into Gryffindor, but this wasn't something she normally did. After Dean had complained about how woman couldn't play Quidditch as well as men, she had set a goal to prove him wrong. She had ditched Dean that week and focused all her energy on training… No real time for dating. Now in her second year with the Harpies she was in great form, but if she was being honest with herself her love life was basically nonexistent. Now here she was, basically admitting that to total strangers.

The blond was clearly thrilled by the idea of "leaving with her", so Ginny decided to keep her attention towards the other man. "If you were planning to leave soon, could I walk out the door next to you, that way it looks like we're leaving together?"

The dark-haired man gave her a smile, a damn sexy smile, and nodded. "Alright, actually yeah, I wanted to leave soon anyways. Your date should be here soon, shouldn't she, Darrin?"

Darrin seemed rather disappointed for the reminder. "Yeah… she should be."

Darrin's companion stood up and glanced at Ginny. "I'm going to put my arm around your shoulder. Give your friends a little show, yeah?"

Ginny laughed. "Yeah, that's a good idea." The man placed his arm gently on her shoulders and turned them in the direction of the door.

"I'll see you Monday, mate," Ginny's "new man" called behind him as he guided her towards the exit.

"Yeah, see you Monday, Harry," Darrin's responded, sounding slightly depressed.

"Thanks for this, Harry," Ginny whispered gratefully, leaning upwards so her face was right next to his ear. Then she looked over towards her fellow Harpies. They were all grinning like mad. Josie even gave her a thumbs up.

"No problem. I know what it's like. My mates love trying to set me up," Harry said as he dropped his arm from her frame so he could open the door for her.

Ginny walked out into the cool night air. Harry followed behind her. "We should walk a little way, just in case they look out the window," Harry suggested.

"Good thinking," Ginny claimed. She grabbed Harry's arm and placed it back on her shoulders. He looked at her, surprised. "We need to keep the act going, right? So, what do you do for a living, Harry?" she asked as they started walking towards the set Apparition point.

He smirked. "If I didn't know better I'd say you were trying to chat me up." Ginny laughed. She had picked the perfect partner for this fake out. He had a since of humor and wasn't shabby on the eyes.

"I'm an Auror," Harry explained as they reached the Apparition spot. They stopped walking, but held their pose, looking sideways at one another. "What about you… You know what? You haven't told me your name."

"Ginny and I'm a Chaser."

Harry dropped his arm and looked at her straight on. "Like professionally?" She nodded, making him whistle. "Damn, that's impressive. Well, as long as you're not on the Cannons."

Ginny laughed. "Merlin, you couldn't pay me to be on the Cannons. My brother, Ron, is basically a super fan of theirs… I will never understand the workings of a Cannons fan. Do they just hate the feeling of winning?"

Harry snorted. "That's the only logical explanation." They looked at each other and Ginny couldn't help but admire his eyes even more now that they were out in the moon light. Damn they were hypnotic.

Harry's hand went to the back of his neck. "So… that was a lovely night, Ginny. Make sure to tell your friends that we went on a moonlit stroll."

Ginny laughed. "Such a romantic, Harry."

Harry pretended to gush. "Well, you know." He waved his hand in a dismissive gesture. Ginny couldn't help but notice he licked his lips. He paused before asking, "What were you planning on doing now that you have escaped your friends?"

Shrugging, Ginny said, "Go back to my flat. Maybe read that new book I bought. I need to be quiet so when my flat mate comes back she won't remember I exist. I wouldn't want her asking me all about my new mystery man, now, would I?" She smirked at him. "Unless you have a better proposition."

"Well, I was thinking about going to see a movie… if you were interested… That way you can have some information about your new man, you know, just for the story later."

Ginny smiled and cocked her head to the side. "What's a movie?"

* * *

"So, you can watch that over and over again?" Ginny asked as she and Harry walked out of the now closing cinemas.

"Sure," Harry told her, as they started walking down the now seemingly quiet London street. "They have showings every few hours." Ginny looked as if he had just told her the meaning of life. This night had been much better than Harry had originally thought. At first, he thought he would be stuck as a third wheeling with Darrin and his date. Then he figured he would go home, unaccompanied, and listen to an old Quidditch game on the wireless, and end his day by going to bed alone. Instead, here he was, watching a movie with a Quidditch star. A very attractive Quidditch star. He had been amazed when she had approached their table back in the bar. The moment he had seen her he had been smitten.

Now after spending a few hours with her he could claim he easily fancied her. She was funny, breathtakingly beautiful, and she was giving him the time of day, without bring up the whole Harry Potter thing. Well, to be fair, he never told her his last name, but most people knew who he was the minute they saw him. Women would almost throw themselves at him, making him feel incredibly awkward. Either Ginny didn't know or she didn't care, and Harry was hoping for the latter.

They walk from street lamp to street lamp as they moved aimlessly. Harry felt content just walking with her, making small talk that felt anything but awkward. She told him about her brothers and growing up with such a large family. While he told her about growing up with his godfather.

"And that is why I received the sex talk at the age of ten," Harry finished his story. Ginny, who had already been laughing about Sirius' antics, clutched her stomach, stopping in the middle of the street, bending slightly forward.

"Merlin's socks! That must have been scaring for you," she finally managed, straightening up.

"I think he had it much worse, at the time," Harry admitted. "Now he if it's brought up he just winks at me…"

Ginny snorted. "Is that what boys do? Wink about your conquests?" She had air quotes around the word conquests.

"Hey, I'll have you know I'm a man!" Harry declared sticking out his tongue at her.

"Oh, my apologies Mr. Man." Ginny's voice was dripping with mirth. "But do you have proof? You can't just expect me to take your word about your man card, do you?" Again, she used air quotes, but this time with the phrase man card.

"If you came back to my flat, I would be more than happy to show you," Harry teased, giving her an over the top wink.

"Talking big game there, Harry," Ginny drawled, "I wouldn't say no to a drink, though, in all honesty. I'm feeling hot chocolate. You care to join me on this journey?"

Harry smirked. "I can give the best of both worlds. I have the necessary ingredients to my famous hot chocolate."

"Well, when you put it that way," she wrapped her arm around his. "Lead the way."

* * *

"Okay, I'll give you this win, Harry. You make a brilliant mug of chocolate," Ginny told her host as they sat on his couch in the sitting room. The wireless playing softly in the background, playing some of wizarding's best hits.

"I told you. I should open a shop, call it Potation Potter, and all I'll serve is hot chocolate," Harry laughed.

"So, I'm guessing your last name is Potter," Ginny had figured as much. When they were walking into the Muggle cinemas, she had looked at him and seen a light scar on his forehead.

Harry's eyes widened. "What gives you that idea?" he asked eyes shifting around as if blaming the walls for telling his secret.

"Well, I don't know if you know this, but the names Harry and Potter packs a punch to the wizarding world," Ginny teased lightly, taking another delightful sip of her drink. "And seeing as you would name you're shop with the title Potter I can assume."

Once he recognized the tone of her voice, Harry let out a, what Ginny thought must have been, a relived sigh. "You don't care that I'm the boy who killed Voldemort?" His voice held so many nerves, Ginny could tell this was something that a deal breaker for him. If she had freaked out, screamed like the little eleven-year-old in her wanted too, he would be disappointed.

"Pish," Ginny waved her hand in a dismissive gesture. "Now if you had been the drummer from the Weird Sisters, sweet Merlin!" Harry laughed, looking thrilled. "And I thought you weren't a boy?"

"Oh, you're right. I was such a mighty man from the age of twelve… You know my cracking voice and nonexciting chest hair proved that."

Ginny smiled sweetly at him. "And what's changed?"

Harry's mouth fell into perfect circle. "Oh, that's just cruel." He placed a hand over his heart, with a look of mock outrage. "My voice only cracks on Mondays and Fridays when I'm really tired." He then pulled at the collar of his shirt, and looked down. "And there are at least like three hairs there." Ginny couldn't help but laugh at him. Oh, this man was the full package. Humor, looks, his voice was damn sexy, and Merlin his laugh…

Harry scooted closer, collar still pulled away from his lithe form. "Wanna examine for yourself?"

Ginny placed a hand on the side his waist. "Is this my proof?"

He gave her an all too charming smirk. "It can be, just tell me if you want more _examples_." He placed a hand to the side of her face. Though his tone had been joking, his eyes told a different story. There was an intensity that showed he would be more than happy to give her a sample, but there was also a trace of anxiety. It was the nerves that made Ginny realized that this man was interested in her. Not just her body, but also, her personality. If he had just wanted sex, there would be no worries. She would just say yes or no, but he cared about the result for more than the physicality. Not to mention that hand on her face, it held her so tenderly… with such care.

Ginny leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. For a quick second, Ginny's anxieties took hold as Harry remained stationary, then he started to respond. Moving his mouth against hers, moving his free arm to her waist, pulling her closer to him so she was practically in his lap.

Time was an illusion as they stayed wrapped in their embrace. Finally, air became an essential part for Ginny and her lungs. She slowly pulled away from him, taking in a large breath as he did the same. Somehow, they had ended with her on her back, Harry leaning over her.

"Well," Harry's voice was filled with humor, as he smiled down at her, "I'm no expert, but I would say my chat up line worked wonders."

"I would give credit to your hot chocolate making. They say diamonds are a girl's best friend, but really we just want chocolate," Ginny claimed as she pressed light kisses to the underside of his jaw. "Though, now I will say you have presented me with an _impressive_ man card."

"Eh? Which one?" He watched her eyes drift down from his face. "Oh!" he flushed as she laughed. "Well, I live to please."

"I'm sure you do," Ginny pulled his face down closer to hers.

"I have to say," Harry said in between kisses, "this is the best fake outing I've ever been on."

Ginny had completely forgotten this had all be a ruse against her teammates. She couldn't help but smirk against his mouth. She pulled back. "What can I say, I have a gift."

"Feel like faking it tomorrow night? I know this great all-you-can-eat place in Muggle London."

"That sounds brilliant. I could bring a bag and have dinner already made for the next week."

Harry laughed and press two quick kisses to the tip of her nose. "Very thrifty." He removed himself from the couch and offered her a hand. The clock over his fireplace chimed midnight.

"Damn, it's late," Ginny moaned. She had been enjoying Harry's company so much she had completely been disregarding the fact she had an early practice. "I should go and get some sleep."

Harry smiled down at her. "If you're interested I have this lovely new sheet set in my guest room. It would be an honor for them to smell like you."

Ginny thought about that for a moment. It would be better than heading back to her flat, with no warning about what or who Josie may be doing. Harry just continued to smile, a small dimple on the right side of his mouth showed when she was this close to him.

"How about I make your bedsheets smell like me?" Ginny suggested coyly. Harry's jaw dropped for the second time since they arrived at his place.

He forced himself to recover, then with an open armed gesture he said, "I live to please, darling."


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to thank Arnel for her awesome editing skills!**

* * *

Warmth made Ginny too content to move. She didn't even want to stretch, in case she ruined the cocoon of perfection she was currently in. Her eyes remained shut, in hopes of recapturing that immaculate dream she had been having.

"Hey, Ginny?" A deep voice broke through Ginny's comfort haze. Eyes opening slowly, black hair and green eyes gently came into focus.

"You are not my flat mate," Ginny muttered sleepily, making Harry chuckle.

"I mean, we would be moving rather fast, but I'm willing to give a go," Harry bent down and pressed a light, chaste kiss on Ginny's lips. "How did you sleep?"

Ginny sat up, arms rising above her head. "Really well, you have a really nice spare bed," she grinned wickedly, "I can only imagine what your bed is like."

"Trust me, darling," Harry drawled, suppressing a smile, "you'll never want to leave."

"I don't doubt it," Ginny laughed, placing her hand on the back of Harry's neck and pulling him in for a _real_ good morning kiss.

"I thought you might like breakfast, so I made some for us to share." Harry claimed, once he pulled away from her, his eyes slightly foggy. He gestured to a breakfast tray loaded with a full tradition English breakfast that sat on the bedside table. Eggs, fried tomato, toast, two glasses of orange juice, two cups of coffee (with milk and sugar to the side) … the works.

 _How in the bloody hell was this man single,_ Ginny asked herself as Harry situated the tray on her lap. He then moved around the bed and sat on the empty side.

"What time is it anyway?" Ginny asked as she handed Harry one of the forks.

"Six," Harry took a bacon rasher. "I remember you mentioning you had an early practice, so I wanted to make sure you had a decent breakfast beforehand."

Ginny, who had just taken a large bite out of one of the sausages, moaned in ecstasy.

"Yeah, I know my sausage is good," Harry gave her a wink.

"It could just be because I'm hungry," Ginny was more than willing to fight back on his teasing. "Anybody's sausages could have sufficed."

"I doubt that. I haven't heard good things about Severus Snape's sausage."

Ginny snorted. "Well, it's probably too greasy."

Harry laughed, having met the potion's master once before. "How the hell does he get his hair so greasy? It's unnatural."

"My twin brothers once snuck into his quarters at Hogwarts. He does have shampoo, believe it or not."

"No way! Was it open?"

Ginny snatched the remaining half of the tomato, and pointed it at the black-haired man beside her. "Ah, that, my friend, is the real question. The answer is simple and not surprising at all. No." then she popped the fruit into her mouth, while Harry laughed.

"Could it have just been a new bottle?"

"Well, the amount of dust it had collected didn't make Fred or George believe Snape had bought the bottle last weekend."

Harry took a sip of his coffee. "I figured as much, but it's better not to assume."

"Very true, Mr. Potter, very true. You wouldn't want me calling you an arse, would you?"

"You can do whatever you want to my arse, Miss Weasley," Harry volleyed, a coquettish grin spreading across his lips.

Ginny couldn't help but laugh at his attempt at flirting. She couldn't believe how well the two of them flowed. She had heard stories about Harry Potter for years. The boy who destroyed You-Know-Who at the ripe old age of eleven. She didn't know the whole story, but it always made Harry seem larger than life. It made her picture him to be ten feet tall, with ripped muscles, and a deep voice. Instead, she had received a barely five eleven, broad shouldered yet semi-scrawny, glasses-wearing, incredibly sexy dish of a man… who could cook! With all honesty, she liked the real version of Harry.

"So, when do you get out of practice?" Harry asked, breaking into Ginny's musings.

"Gwen says by three, but that means five." Ginny swallowed her forkful of eggs, before continuing, "Why do you ask, Mr. Potter?"

"Well, I remember mentioning an all-you-can-eat restaurant that has our names written all over it, so I figured we could go after practice, if you're still interested."

Ginny took the now empty tray, off her lap and placed it on the floor. Then she moved her body so it was positioned over Harry's. Her face was inches from his. "Trust me," she whispered, nose tips touching. "I'm plenty interested." Harry leaned forward and connected their lips. Yet another thing eleven-year-old Ginny would want to scream about, the way Harry Potter's tongue works.

* * *

"There she is!" Lisa Greene's hand slapped Ginny's back as the red-head grabbed her gloves from her locker. Greene, Holds and Grew had all come over from their respective corners of the room to… what? _Interrogate me_ , Ginny thought sardonically, _sure I spent the entire night at Harry Potter's flat (not that they knew it was Harry Potter) and sure I spent the final twenty minutes before I left snogging the man, but still that was on a need to know basis._

"So, Red," Greene pressed. "Tell us about your night."

"It was fine," Ginny claimed, making sure to thwart any blush that tried to creep on to her cheeks. She didn't need to give her teammates any more encouragement.

"Just fine?" Holds' eyebrows knitted together. "With looks like that… I doubt he was just fine."

"Well," Grew piped in. "He was _fine_ , but yeah, I'm Gretchen on this one, Weasley. You're holding out on us."

The three older Harpies started at the young Chaser expectantly.

Ginny couldn't stop herself from letting out a loud huff of air. They would never get off her back if she didn't say something. Bloody Hell! She hated this part of the changing-room culture. Ginny liked a little privacy and Harpies loved to dig their claws into any gossip.

"Fine. All I'll say is," Ginny picked at her mind, trying to come up with a half-truth at least. "is that his bed was very comfortable this morning."

The Greene and Hold clapped her on the back again while Grew wolf whistled. "Look at our little Ginny." Grew mocked wiping a tear. "All grown up."

"So, Red, when can I take him out for a spin?" Greene asked, winking at Ginny. Hold nodded her desire as well.

"Sorry, ladies," Ginny grabbed her broom from the designated shelf. "He's a little busy tonight."

"Going back for seconds, eh Gin?" Grew laughed.

"What can I say," Ginny opened the door to the pitch, but turned around to smirk at her fellow Harpies. "His sausage was divine."

* * *

"This place is brilliant!" Ginny claimed as she tucked into her third helping of cottage pie. Harry couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm. "If I had known about this place before joining the Harpies… well, I never would have made the team."

Harry laughed. "So, in terms of your average second date… How am I doing?"

Ginny sent him a sly smirk across the table. "Second date, huh? Last night was considered our first?"

Harry sent her a saucy wink. "I mean, you did come back to my flat… I shared my sausage with you in the morning. What else could you call it?"

"An average Saturday night?"

"Sorry, yesterday was only Friday."

Ginny snapped her fingers together, "Damn, I knew I was forgetting something. Oh, well, I was able to get a great cup of hot chocolate out of it, so what's a little slip up?"

"You don't hear me complaining."

"And why would you? You had the pleasure of –" Whatever Harry had the pleasure of was interrupted by a tall, red-headed man and bushy-haired woman walking past their table. Ginny had jumped up to hug the woman.

"Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed, releasing her apparent friend. "What are you two doing here?" She moved over to the man, giving him the same reception.

"Hermione says she's tired of paying for three entrees' when we go out," the red-head man explained, "so, she figured this was the best compromise."

Ginny laughed as she turned towards Hermione. "I don't blame you. I wouldn't want to have to pay for Ron's appetite, either."

"Like yours is any better," Ron said defensively. He took in the table where Ginny had been dining and for the first time seemed to notice Harry. "Hello," Ron stuck out his hand politely; Hermione really had been training him all these years! "Nice to meet you. I'm Ron, Ginny's brother."

"I'm Harry," Harry introduced himself, shaking Ron's hand. "Are you the brother who hit Ginny in the face with a door because you were running from a spider?"

Ron's pleasant grin faultered as he turned to glare at his sister. "Why are you still telling people that story? It was ten years ago."

Ginny laughed. "Because it's a great ice breaker. Who else has a story of a ten-year-old boy screaming bloody murder when a five-centimeter spider crawls on a window ledge?"

"The smaller they are, the more dangerous they are," Ron protested weakly. Hermione moved to place an arm around Ron.

"I said possibly more dangerous, Ronald," Hermione corrected. "Besides you didn't know me when you were ten, so you had no way of knowing that information."

"I could have looked it up in a book," Ron claimed, making both his sister and girlfriend snort.

"Anyway," Hermione changed the topic. "We were going to this new dance club." Ginny's eyebrow raised quizzically. "Ron lost a bet," Hermione explained smiling. "He thought Bill and Fleur would have a boy. I told him it was a girl, because of the way she was carrying. He challenged me… which you would think he would know better after nearly ten years. If he won we would get Cannons season tickets – "

"Come on," Ginny complained lightly swatting her brother on the arm, a mock grimace on her face. "You would pick the Cannons over supporting your sister?"

"Yes," Ron said a smug smirk pulling at his lips.

Harry, who had grown up as an only child, with only his godfather, Remus, Tonks, and Dumbledore as company, couldn't help but admire the sibling comradery. They bantered with each other easily, nothing off the table, and nothing seemed to really anger them. Harry had to wonder if that was something that formed as siblings grew older, their tolerance to teasing, or was it just these two?

Hermione continued explaining as if the siblings had never spoken. "I decided that we would have to go out more often, with different and new activities, if I won. So, here we are. It's dinner and dancing night." Hermione looked between Harry and Ginny. "Would you to like to join us? The club is only a few blocks from here."

Harry did not dance. Really, he couldn't dance. Sirius had tried to teach him, but it seemed Harry was born with two left feet when it came to dancing. Hell, every damn Ministry ball was Harry's worst nightmare.

Ginny, however, looked thrilled by the idea. She looked at Harry pleadingly, clearly hoping he wanted to go as well. _Bloody Buggering Hell_. "Sure," Harry tried to make his tone more upbeat. The smile Ginny sent him made it worth it.

"Great!" Hermione claimed. "I'm just going to use the loo and we can head out if you two are ready."

"Perfect," Ginny came over to Harry's side. "How about we meet outside in five minutes?"

Hermione agreed, for both her and Ron, and the two walked off in the direction of the toilets.

"Thanks," Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry's neck, giving him a quick kiss. "I don't know if you even like dancing, but I'm really glad you agreed to go."

Harry smiled at her. "Keep that in mind when you're icing your feet later tonight."

* * *

Loud music, too many people, and piss poor, expensive drinks would be the way Harry described this new dance club. He, Ginny, Ron and Hermione arrived and all Harry wanted to do was sit in a corner. Ron seemed to follow his train of thought, as he looked around the room grimacing. The two women, however, had different thoughts.

"Come on, Ron" Hermione took her boyfriend's hand, dragging him out to the dance floor. Ginny looked over at Harry.

"How about we get a couple of drinks," she suggested. Harry was more than happy to dodge dancing for as long as he could. He had never honestly been to a club before, having never been interested, so the dancing styles he was watching were a little more… _intense_ then he was used to.

Once they had received their beverages, Harry and Ginny found a small sofa to rest on. After taking a sip of her drink, Ginny leaned up towards Harry, her lips practically touching his ear. "Did I tell you about my teammates today?"

Harry shook his head, trying to ignore the pleasant shivers spreading down his spine.

"They wanted to know how everything went last night."

"Oh, yeah?" Harry spoke over the noise, so Ginny could hear him. "What did you tell them?"

"That your bed was super comfortable and that you really knew your way around your sausage."

Harry snorted, unable to prevent the blood from rushing to his cheeks. "What did they say?"

"Oh," Ginny finally did connect her lips to his skin, her voice taking on a silky texture. "They wanted to know when they could take a turn. I told them you were busy."

"Ah, I'm glad you keep track of my schedule so well," Harry turned his head so he could move his lips to her ear. "I'm booked for the foreseeable future, if they ask again."

Harry could feel Ginny's grin on his neck as she dragged those frisky lips from place to place. Though he was a healthy twenty-year-old man, never had Harry ever been so aroused. Merlin, what this woman was doing to him, and he had only known her less than a week!

Ginny moved her attention back up towards his ear. "Alright, Potter," her voice was husky, "it's time we dance." She leaned away, making Harry begroan the loss of contact. Ginny stood and grabbed his hand, dragging him off his arse and towards the dance floor.

"I really don't know how to dance," Harry protested once Ginny had found them a spot towards the outer circle.

"Don't talk, Harry," Ginny put a finger over his lips. "Just grab on to my waist and follow my lead."

Harry did as he was told, his body pressed to hers, her arms hanging around his neck. Ginny started to move her hips, upper torso, moving in time with the music. Harry didn't even realize his body started to mimic her, his attention fully focused on her. He could have sworn she had magnetized him to her. If she moved one way, he followed.

Bloody Hell, he loved the way her body moved. It was perfect. Her shape; the way her body curved… Merlin! Harry wasn't a pig, though. Her humor, mind, and general personality were just as incredible. He couldn't believe he was there, dancing with such a pure, outstanding woman.

Time lost meaning as Harry and Ginny moved together, keeping pace with the music. Finally, Ginny moved her lips to his ear. "I'm ready to leave. What about you?"

Though he had been enjoying being so close to her, Harry was more than happy to leave the obnoxious club. Ginny released him, claiming that she would let Ron and Hermione know they were leaving. She offered to meet him outside, which he was more than happy to oblige.

The London street had cleared during their time in the club. Harry leaned against the outer wall, loving the fresh air. He hadn't realized how clogged his senses had become between all the different fragrances and smoke machines.

It only took Ginny a minute to meet him. The walked together down the street, no purpose or set location.

"And you said you couldn't dance," Ginny teased as she wrapped her arm around his, leaning against him.

"Trust me, this was an anomaly," Harry tilted his head down and pressed a light kiss to the top of Ginny's head. "Not to mention it wasn't me dancing well. It was you."

"Well, call the Department of Mysteries, because they should add it to the record books. Harry Potter, twenty, gyrates well in Muggle club due to Ginny Weasley."

"Careful where you say that," Harry laughed. " _The Prophet_ will demand an interview."

"You think your famous enough to warrant an article?" Ginny mocked, flicking the tip of his nose.

"I was only thinking about your reputation, my dear." Harry placed his free hand on his chest in mock surprise. "Would Ginny Weasley want to be seen dancing with such an abysmal partner?"

Ginny stopped their movement, and pulled back on Harry's arm. He turned to face her, her body dangerously close. "I really don't care about what people say about me," Ginny explained, a hard-blazing look held his attention. "Let them say what they want about me and you." She grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him into one of the most powerful and sensual kisses Harry had ever experienced. They were in the middle of a London, open for anyone to see them, but Harry couldn't give a rat's arse. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him.

Ginny pulled her lips slightly away from his, eyes darker than normal. "I think I should go back to your flat tonight. I still haven't tested your bed."

Harry's brain was working overtime. He didn't want to assume anything, but he really, _really_ hoped she meant what he thought she meant. He nodded, unable to form a coherent thought, let alone a word. He took them around a corner, trying to find a hidden spot to Disapperate. Finally, a small alley on the side of a restaurant became his saving grace. He took Ginny in his arms, holding her tightly as he turned on the spot.

They landed on the front step of this flat. He tapped the door knob with his wand, allowing them access. They walked through the entryway, still wrapped together. The minute the door closed behind them, Harry held nothing back, he pressed her against the entryway wall. His lips gliding against any part of her he could reach. Her neck, jaw, cheeks, her lips… Ginny responded just as enthusiastically. She pushed him back, backing him to the other wall.

"You sure about this, Gin?" Harry muttered as he kissed behind her ear. He wasn't sure how much control he would have if they kept this up.

Ginny took her lips off his neck, then grabbing the hem of his shirt, she tugged it over his head, dropping it to the floor. "Come on, Potter," she pressed a quick kiss to his lips. "Let go spend the night in your room, I want to make sure your bedsheets only smell like me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Just a few quick notes. One: I would like to thank everyone for enjoying the story and reviewing. It's been awesome to have so many nice comments. Second: I'm gonna be completely honest, when I started this I had only intended two chapters, but I really like the premise, so I plan to knock out a few more! Finally I would like to thank Arnel for the helpful comments and editing. So without anymore rambling from me, here is chapter three.**

* * *

Ginny woke for the second time that week in a too comfortable position. If this kept happening she would have to live in her bed... Wait. She opened on eye to look upon an unfamiliar sight. Memories from the previous night started to flood into her mind. She and Harry in his entryway… moving into his bedroom. This was not her bed…

Ginny felt a heat flowing up her neck and onto her cheeks. She remembered the feel of his hands caressing her stomach. The way his mouth felt on her neck. Normally, Ginny would never be caught in a man's bed after only knowing him two days, but Harry was different. She seemed to lose all rational thought when she was with that man. Everything about him drove conscious thought out of her mind. His hair, humor, eyes, lovable personality, body… Merlin!

Harry was the one who prevented them from going too far the previous night. When her hands had started at his belt buckle, he had pulled away.

"Ginny, I want to, trust me," he had said, looking directly into her eyes so it was impossible to miss his desire, "but I want to make sure we think everything through."

At first Ginny had been offended. Really, why would he stop her? Then her rational side returned and she agreed with him. They were moving way to fast. Her anger had subsided almost as quickly as it came, and she had nodded. "Alright."

She could see the indecision in his eyes, which made her feel better. She had to imagine his mind was confused on why he was rejecting a woman willing to get naked in his bed. She could _feel_ how much he really did want to.

"Just because we aren't doing one thing, doesn't mean we can do others," Ginny pressed a kiss to the underside of his jaw. She watched his eyes glaze over as his imagination must have kicked in.

"Other things sound nice," Harry's voice was husky as he had moved his attention behind her ear, a place she had never found very arousing, until now. They had continued their night activities, until their kisses had slowed and both their eyes had drooped.

Harry had rolled them onto their sides, his arm wrapped around her stomach. "You can sleep here if you want," Harry nuzzled the back of her neck, sending goosepimples all across her body.

Now here she was, in the after effect of sleeping in a man's arms. She had to wonder if it always felt so good, or was it just because it was Harry?

"Are you awake?" Harry's voice was low, but it seemed to fill the room.

Instead of verbally responding, Ginny decided a demonstration would be the best way to answer him. She rolled around so she was looking into his eyes. Brown meet green. A smile grew on his face as he looked at her. "Morning," he whispered pressing a kiss to the tip of her nose.

Merlin! This man was good at good mornings. Breakfast in bed yesterday and today… today was one of the best mornings she had in a long time. Waking up in his arms made her feel so… content.

"Morning," she moved her face into the crook of his neck, welcoming even more of his body heat. He moved his other arm so his bicep pillowed her head. She adored this closeness to him. Everything seemed perfect in his arms.

They remained silent, both lost in their own thoughts as the sun continued to rise behind the curtains. Finally, Harry broke the quiet, his voice nervous, "Ginny?'

"Mmm?" Ginny kept her head relaxed his shoulder.

"Are you okay with… with last night?"

Ginny decided she wanted to know his facial expression - for a conversation like this it felt necessary. She pulled away from his inviting shoulder and met his gaze. Nerves weren't just showing in his voice. His whole body seemed to be filled with tension and his face watched her cautiously.

She decided to choose her words very carefully, which wasn't her strongest trait, but she had no desire to make this blow up in her face. "If you mean… you stopping things?"

He nodded.

"Then, yes. You were right to stop things," Ginny made sure to keep eye contact with him, even though she could feel that traitorous heat on the back of her neck again. "We don't need to rush into anything."

Harry nodded again, visibly relaxing. "I agree." Red started to grow on his cheeks. "I'm going to be completely honest with you… I've never… never… with anyone."

Many thoughts filled Ginny's head, ranging from "Well, I'll be damned" to "Thank Merlin" to "Why". Of course, it was the last one that her mouth decided to mimic. "Really?"

Harry flushed more, breaking eye contact. He scratched his ear. "Yeah."

"Why?" Ginny wished someone would glue her lips shut. It seemed morning time was when the little filter she normally possessed disappeared completely.

Harry let out an annoyed huff making Ginny quickly backtrack. "Sorry. You don't need too – "

"I've never met someone I actually wanted to – " She could feel the awkwardness radiate off Harry, but he continued his reasoning. "I mean, there have been many offers, but they just wanted to because I'm Harry Potter." He said his own name with disgust. Then his voice went so low she had to strain to hear him. "Last night was the most I've ever done."

Ginny didn't know what to say. The famous Harry Potter was explaining his non-existent sex life to her. Little old Ginny Weasley. She didn't like looking too far into things, but the fact that he was telling her all of this was a good thing, at least in her opinion.

She figured she might as well share too, seeing as he was being so honest and vulnerable with her. It was only fair. "Me, too." Harry eyes moved at a blinding speed to reconnect with hers. "I've never been with any one either."

"Really?" Harry's mouth was slowly forming into a smile. Clearly, she wasn't the only one who liked the fact that they had never slept with anyone before.

"Yeah. I mean, I've been focused on Quidditch. Sex just kinda fell to the backburner, you know?"

Harry nodded and sent her a mischievous grin. "Yeah, I use work as a distraction too."

Ginny snorted. "My teammates think I'm crazy for it. That's why they were pushing me that night in the bar. They thought I needed to get a leg over."

Harry burst out laughing. "You didn't tell me that!"

His glee was infectious. Ginny couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, that's why they were so interested in me the next day. They wanted to know how my first time was. They figured a hot, sexy man like you would have taken me on an amazing ride."

"It's like I told you before, I live to please." Harry's confidence had returned in full force, making Ginny laugh. Harry leaned in and pressed his lips to her, slowly drawing her into him.

"Speaking of pleasing," Harry said once he pulled his intoxicating lips from her, making Ginny wish for Sticking Charm. "What would you like for breakfast?"

* * *

"You're late, dear," Molly Weasley chided as Ginny walked into the Burrow's back door. Ginny had known she was going to be late to the weekly Weasley lunch when she had left Harry's flat to change into some fresh clothing at her own place. Ginny, however, had no desire to tell her mother where she had been and what made her late, so she needed to escape an interrogation.

"Sorry, Mum," Ginny apologized, figuring it was her safest bet. She shuffled up to the counter. "Need any help?" A good way to get into her mother's favor was to offer to do chores.

It seemed to do the trick. Molly smiled at her only daughter. "No, I'm fine here, dear. Why don't you go sit with your brothers."

Glad to have dodged any wrath or work from her mother, Ginny left the kitchen, walking into the sitting room where the almost the entirety of her family relaxed.

Bill sat next to his wife, Fleur who was six months pregnant with their first child. George and Ron sat chatting about the joke shop. Percy and her father discussed goings on at the Ministry. That only left Charlie, who was in Romania. George's twin, Fred, had been killed a few years ago by a crazed wizard who attacked Diagon Alley. Fred had protected a woman and her child from the mad man's attack, but he didn't make it. It had been one of the hardest moments of Ginny's life, but she and the rest of her family had come out stronger and so proud of Fred.

No one seemed to pay her any mind as she took the empty cushion on the sofa, until Arthur looked in her direction. He smiled at her. "Hello, Ginny."

All five of her brothers glanced at her, giving her a halfhearted greeting. Ron was the last to welcome her. "Hey, Ginny, where were you last night?"

Ginny's brow furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"After the club," Ron posed, "I tried to Floo call you, but your flatmate said you weren't home and then she just giggled." he paused for a second, his brow furrowing. "Why did she giggle? I didn't tell a joke."

The next time Ginny saw her flat mate she was going to be equated with some new friends, of the bat variety. That little giggle comment set off five curious older brothers.

"Why did you Floo call me?" Ginny asked, hoping to veer the conversation.

"I wanted to see if you had any family tickets to the Cannons' game next week," Ron looked like a kid in a candy shop at the mere mention of his favorite Quidditch team.

Ginny quirked an eyebrow. "I always get you a ticket. Why would you need to ask?"

"I didn't want to assume."

"You've assumed much worse before."

Ron let out a sigh. "Yeah, and Hermione keeps getting on my case about that. She says I need to stop assuming so much because she doesn't want to date such an arse."

George snorted. "I've always liked her."

"So, yeah, that's why I called, but you weren't around, so where were you at eleven at night?"

Ginny was honestly impressed that Ron had led himself back to his original point, typically the mention of the Cannon's would have distracted him. Of course, she wasn't happy that the question was up in the air again. She needed a new distraction.

"Why in the name of Merlin's socks would you call at eleven at night? That's a little late for a Floo call, dontcha think? Let me guess… you were too excited by the prospects of seeing the Cannons, so you couldn't sleep like a little boy excited for Christmas?"

Ron took the bait. He flushed. "No!" Another snort from George, making Ron defend himself more. "No, I – I – they say there's no time like the present."

Ginny, Bill, and George laughed. "I don't think that would apply to this situation, Ron," Bill said. "Good try though."

Ron was saved from his pitiful defense by their mother calling them in for lunch. The siblings all rushed to their seats around the worn, scrubbed table, sitting in the same spots they had when they were children.

No one spoke until after they had filled their plates. Ginny was more than happy to sit back and watch her family interact. She had always loved her family's dynamic. Percy and her father discussing political matters, George trying to mess with someone's meal, Ron's habit of eating as if he had never seen food before. To her this was what family was.

Ginny's seat had always been next to her mother, being the youngest she was the last of the sibling to still need help eating as a child. The position had stuck as she progressed into an age where she could cut her own chicken. So, when Molly leaned towards her, she didn't even think twice until her sentence was complete. "Ginny, dear, you may want to run to the loo and heal that love bite before your brothers notice."

Ginny had to force herself from slapping her hand over her neck, so to not draw attention to herself. Many emotions struck Ginny at full force. Surprise, embarrassment, and oddly happiness. The idea that Harry had wanted to leave his mark on her… typically, she would want to show someone the business end of her wand for acting so possessive, but because it was Harry… Merlin that was messed up!

Molly's motherly knowing look annoyed Ginny to no end, then add her mother's smug smirk…

"I'm assuming that's why you were late," Molly's voice was filled with contained laughter, only increasing Ginny's annoyance and embarrassment.

"Mum, you know what happens when you assume." Even in her totally rattled state of awkwardness, Ginny's quick tongue hadn't failed.

Instead of being offended by her daughter's cheek, Molly's smile grew. "You remember the incantation I'm sure." She then took a bite of carrot. After she had swallowed, Molly added, "Oh, and make sure to invite him next week's lunch."

* * *

The next week passed in a blur for Harry. Between his hunt for Avery, someone who was still open about his support of the Dark Arts, helping Remus and Tonks with his godson, Teddy, and spending his evenings with Ginny, seven days had come and gone. Now, he was staring at his reflection, trying with all his might to tame his unruly hair before meeting Ginny's family. She had explained what had transpired during her family's' meal last weekend, how her mother had notice how much Harry had enjoyed Ginny's neck, and how Molly Weasley had requested he join them the next week.

Never before had Harry gone to meet with a woman's parents. He had no idea what to expect, hell he hadn't expected to meet them after only knowing their daughter for a little over a week. Though if he was being completely honest, he could already tell Ginny was worth it. Over the course of the last nine days they had seen each other every day, but one, and Harry couldn't get enough of her. It wasn't just the things they were doing physically with each other, though that was bloody amazing, it was also the conversations they had before falling asleep: Talking about their childhoods and what made their lives important. In those nine days, Harry had become more comfortable with Ginny Weasley than anyone, the exceptions being Sirius, Remus, Tonks, and Teddy. After only nine days, Harry didn't ever want to go back to falling asleep alone.

Their physically side had progressed, but still they hung back, toeing that final line. He knew sex was something that everyone did, especially at his age, but he couldn't help but want to make it special, for Ginny's sake at least. After their confessions a week ago… well, Harry wasn't the most romantic guy, but he figured that if they did decide to jump over that ledge together he wanted to do it right.

A voice from his sitting room pulled Harry out of his reverie. He gave his hair one final pat and left his bedroom. Ginny's head was sitting among green flames. "Hey, you ready to go?" Harry nodded, his stomach twisted in knots at the very idea of entering the Weasley's wolf house. Ginny seemed to know where his mind was at. "I'm coming through."

Before he could give her more than a surprised look, Ginny's head was removed from the hearth and her body was stepping towards him. "It will be fine," Ginny wrapped her arms around his waist. "Everyone will like you, I promise."

"Yeah, I'm sure your father will love to look at the man who's been leaving love bites on his daughter's neck," Harry muttered into Ginny's hair as he breathed in her flowery scent he found so intoxicating. Lilac, maybe. Harry really didn't know flowers, but he certainly enjoyed the scent on Ginny. He had never smelled the famous love potion of Amortentia, but he thought that Ginny may just be a part of his three scents of desire.

Ginny snorted. "We'll just dodge that conversation if it comes up, yeah?"

* * *

Ginny had been right about her family, of course. From the moment Harry had come through the Weasley's fireplace he had been welcomed with open arms. Literally, Molly had pulled him straight into a bone crushing hug.

"Hello, you must be Ginny's new friend," Mrs. Weasley claimed into his shoulder.

Harry could see Ginny roll her eyes behind her mother's back. One of the men sitting in the sofa snorted. "How did you know he wasn't a Weasley?" he asked. "Was it the lack of red hair?"

Mrs. Weasley released Harry to chide her son. She turned around, hands on hips. "George, none of that when we have a guest." She then turned back to Harry. "Ginny never told me you name, dear."

"Oh," Harry rubbed his heated neck. "It's Harry. Harry Potter."

As always, his name had the dramatic effect he hated. Mrs. Weasley's hand covered her mouth in surprise. The older gentleman, sitting in one of the comfy arm chairs, eyes went wide. The joker from earlier looked as if Christmas had come early. Ginny, however, had the response he wished everyone had. She just smiled at him. Not a smile that said: "Your famous. How awesome." No, she smiled at him, just Harry.

The older man, who Harry assumed was Ginny's father, was the first to recover. He stood from his seat and offered out his hand. "Nice to meet you, Harry. I'm Ginny's father, Arthur." Harry shook Arthur's hand.

Once he released Ginny's father's hand, Mrs. Weasley pulled him into another tight squeeze. "And I'm Molly. Only George is here right now, but Bill, Fleur, Ron, and Percy should be here within the hour."

George, lifted himself from the sofa and offered his hand to Harry as well. "So, Gin-Gin found the Boy Who Lived. If you have some time, I have some great stories about Ginny for you."

* * *

George, it turned out, had a rather large collection of embarrassing Ginny stories he was dying to tell. There was the time Ginny wanted to prove she was just as brave as her brothers, so she climbed one of the Burrow's tallest trees, however once she reached the top she didn't know how to get down so she had to call for her father, which amused all her brothers. Then, when Ginny was fifteen she was dating a boy name Michael, who was about to kiss her for the first time when Fred and George walked into the couple's previously deserted classroom. George's favorite, however, had to be the time when Ginny was six and had decided she was going to marry Harry Potter. She had found a white bedsheet, wrapped it around herself and married herself to her homemade Harry Potter doll (patent still in the works).

"If you want to see your competition, I believe he is still in the attic," George positively cackled at his sister's and her boyfriend's red faces.

"Maybe another time," Harry muttered. He had no intention encourage George to tease Ginny, clearly, he didn't need it.

George shrugged. "The offer will always be there."

As the rest of Ginny's brothers arrived, Harry was able to escape George's incessive need explain Ginny's past awkward excursions. All the Weasley brothers had the same response as their parents when they heard Harry's name, shock and awe, but they also were amused remembering Ginny's childhood obsession. It took a while, but eventually all the brothers accepted their sister was fraternizing with the famous Harry Potter, and they had no reason to tease her.

Finally, after a small, yet intense interrogation from the red-haired brothers, Mrs. Weasley called for lunch, making all the grown men act like children, fighting for the first serving. Harry had intended on sitting next to Ginny, however George seemed to have other plans. He wrapped an arm around the only dark-haired man in the building and steered him towards the opposite side of the table. "You can see Gin-Gin whenever you want," George complained, "I want my chance to have a lunch with the Chosen One."

"That was never an accurate title," Harry couldn't stop himself. He had always hated the way _The Prophet_ crucified him, claiming him to be the only one who could have stopped Voldemort, the utter nonsense.

"I think it's rather perfect," George sent his sister a gleeful smirk. "I mean, you're clearly Ginny's chosen one."

Harry decided letting George's comment slide was the best option, refusing to give him more to work with. George pressed Harry into an empty chair and Molly instantly started filling his plate with mouthwatering homemade shepherd's pie. The Weasleys tucked in with a quick word of thanks to their mother or wife. It took a few moments for conversation to start up, as everyone was content chewing and sipping from their glasses. Multiple chats broke out with Arthur, Bill, and Percy discussing one thing at their end of the table, while George and Ron talked about their weekly orders. Ginny sat next to her mother, and Molly had leaned in to whisper something into her daughter's ear.

Harry was halfway through his pie, enjoying the perfectly baked crust, when George struck up a conversation with him. "So, Harry, is it true you know the names Mooney, Padfoot, Wormtail, and Prongs?"

To say he was surprised, was an understatement for Harry. "Yeah," he said slowly, "how do you know those names?"

George turned his head to make sure his mother's attention was otherwise focused. "Fred and I found their map."

"No way!" Harry couldn't wait to tell his godfather. "Where?"

"In Filch's office, up at Hogwarts."

"And you made it work for you?" Harry knew the code phrase wasn't the most common.

"Yeah," George scratched his left ear. "Fred and I spend many nights saying random words to it, but eventually it gave us a hint. I like to think the makers were encouraging us to cause mischief." He then waved his hand in a no-big-deal gesture. "But I digress. How do you know them, Harry?"

Harry then spent the next few minutes explaining the history of the Marauders. By the end George looked as if Harry had told him he was the king of England. "Merlin!" George turned towards his sister. "Gin."

Ginny stopped mid conversation with her mother. "What?"

"You can never let this one go," George turned sideways in his chair and wrapped his arms protectively around Harry. "He is perfect, you hear me? He's a keeper."

"Actually," Harry couldn't help but feel awkward being held so close to George. Sure, George was a decent bloke, but Harry really didn't swing that way. "I played Seeker."

Ron, who apparently had been listening, snorted. "George likes him and he has a poor sense of humor. He is perfect for you, Gin."

"Boys," Molly chided, "Harry and Ginny can do as they please." She turned her motherly gaze onto him. "How long has this been going on, Harry dear?" Her voice was innocent, but Harry knew that question was anything but innocent.

"I feel like I've known Ginny forever," Harry smiled Mrs. Weasley.

Molly looked pleased with this, and turned her attention back to Ginny, who shot Harry an approving nod.

"Not bad, Potter," Bill whispered from the seat on Harry's other side, making him turn to see a smirking red-head. "Good deflection. You'll fit right in." Then, Bill turned back to Arthur.

Eventually the food had been cleared and the family of red heads made their way out into the garden where they continued to catch up with one another. Harry finally was able to sit next to Ginny on a bench set slightly to the side of the main focus of the overgrown garden. Ginny had her head resting on Harry's shoulder and Harry was more than happy to rest his arm on her waist.

"I was right," Ginny muttered sleepily, pulling Harry out of his comfort haze.

"You were right?" Harry tried to blink his mind into action.

"My family does like you, quite a bit, actually."

"Especially George."

Ginny snorted. "A little too much for my likening."

"Don't worry, I'll warn you if I decided to switch Weasleys," Harry smirked at her, but turned his head to press a kiss to the crown of her head, resting his nose in her hair.

"That's all I ask."


	4. Chapter 4

**Huge thanks to Arnel for editing and gryffindormischief for her talks about how to write a plotless story! I find this story more of a challenge than Only the Best, but I love it so much!**

* * *

"Really, Sirius?" Harry asked, leaning against the doorjamb of his godfather's kitchen. The man in question was sitting at his table going through an old book. "Is that what I think it is?"

"If you think it's an old photo album with all your embarrassing childhood pictures," Sirius' smirk was from ear to ear as he focused his attention on his godson, "then you would be right. I thought Ginny might like to see that photograph of you when you were ten and you decided to try on that pair of tights."

Harry's stomach sank like a rock. He moved forward, with every intent to grab the photo album, but Sirius snatched away, hiding it behind his back. "Tisk, Tisk," Sirius reprimanded. "I won't have you ruining my first meeting with this girl… Actually," a sly grin had formed on Harry's godfather's lip, "this is the first girl you've ever brought here."

"Exactly," Harry all but moaned. "And because of that you wouldn't want to destroy this suave image I've created with a photograph of questionable legwear, now would you?"

Sirius tapped his index finger on his chin. "I don't know, Pup. This seems like the perfect chance to relive some fond memories…"

Harry wanted to groan, but he knew that would only encourage his godfather. As much as he loved the man, his twisted sense of humor would be the end of Harry one day.

The aging Marauder seemed to decide to take pity on Harry. He closed the book and waved his wand, causing the offending photos to vanish. "You must really like this girl, mate," Sirius leaned onto his elbows. "How long have you known her again?"

Harry had to think about it for a moment. The claim he had said to Ginny's mother three weeks ago had proven to be true. It did feel like Ginny had been a part of his life for years now, but really it had only been… "About a month or so," Harry admitted.

Sirius looked surprised. "Really? I thought it had been at least three months with the way you talk about her."

Shaking his head, Harry walked over to the cool box and pulled out a Butterbeer. As he popped off the cap, he shook his head. "No."

"Huh."

Harry took a swig of his freshly opened drink. Once he lowered the bottle he asked, "Huh, what?"

"Nothing," Sirius' mischievous smirk had come out, something Harry found to a be a warning sign.

"No, it's something."

"It's just that I think little Harry is falling in love," Sirius' mocking lovey-dovey voice had always annoyed Harry. It was the same tone he had used when Harry had become tongue tied when meeting his favorite Quidditch player at the age of ten. Harry was about to deny Sirius' claim, but it was like his throat refused to allow words to pass through it. Which made Sirius' mocking expression change to a compassionate one. "Wait, really?"

Another perfect opportunity to deny it, but Harry couldn't. He wasn't sure if he was completely in love with Ginny Weasley, but in all honesty, he was falling, and he was falling hard. It was like someone had tied weights to his ankles and pushed him over a ledge, the distance from the top to bottom was unknown, but there was no stopping it now.

Sirius stood from his seat and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Okay, I'll be good."

"Thank you," Harry couldn't contain his relief.

"But you have to tell me more. Everything between you two is going well emotionally and physically?" Sirius looked slightly uncomfortable. He was always good a quick dirty joke, but talking about adult relationships had never been Sirius' strong suit. Harry could still remember when Remus and Tonks had become a couple. As much as Sirius loved both of them, the idea of talking about their feeling and issues had always been awkward to the ladies' man.

If he was completely honest with himself, Harry wasn't a fan of talking about his feelings himself either, but there had been a couple of things nagging at him since that first time Ginny had spent the night in his bed. The night they had almost… "Sirius… you know I never have…" Harry let his voice hang, clearing his throat.

"Never?"

Harry shook his head. He could practically feel the heat radiating off his face. An egg could fry his cheeks.

For his credit, Sirius didn't tease or look surprise. He just nodded understandingly. "And you want to know what to do and what it will be like?"

Harry nodded, immensely glad his godfather understood him so well. He wasn't sure he could speak anymore if ever again.

"The best advice I can give you is to not stress. Everything will come naturally. Just make sure that your partner is comfortable." Sirius' was in his parent mode. He wasn't teasing or making the situation feel uncomfortable. He was genuinely trying to make Harry feel better about things, which was the best part of Sirius' parent mode. "And as long it's with some you truly care for, everything will be perfect."

Though Sirius had been trying his best not embarrass Harry, the young adult's face was still flush. "Thanks, Sirius."

Sirius smiled at his godson, as if he were his own and gave his cheek two quick pats. "Anytime, Pup."

* * *

"And then," Sirius said through his laughter. "James tries to impress Lily with a song – he wrote! Let me tell you, she wasn't impressed, and she didn't like the phrase he rhymed with 'you're no hag'."

Ginny was in tears as Sirius told old stories about him and his old crew. Her body shaking from laughter, she giggled, "I bet she didn't like that phrase at all. All the while, you and Remus were just sitting there under his cloak?"

"Yes! Lily found out on the night before their wedding, when James was to pissed to know what he was saying."

"That's bloody brilliant! How did Lily take that?"

"She smacked me and Remus upside the head and told us off for letting our best mate make such a fool of himself."

Ginny snorted. "I would have done the same thing."

Harry sat back on the plush sofa cushion. Sirius and Ginny were getting on extremely well, which was all the better for Harry. He had refused the possibility that his family would dislike Ginny, especially because of how much he liked her.

Sirius stood from his arm chair. "Well, I'm dreadfully out of tea. I'm going to make some more. Would either of you like some?" The young couple nodded, and Sirius collected their empty mugs. "Perfect! I'll be right back." Sirius winked at Harry. "Don't do anything I wouldn't." Then he left the small sitting room.

"Your godfather is great," Ginny claimed as she scooted along the sofa, positioning herself closer to Harry, something he would never complain about.

Harry threw his arm over her shoulder, pulling her tightly to his side. "I thought you two might hit it off."

"If he was ten years younger – "

Harry put a hand over his heart and gave his girlfriend a mock appalled look. "Am I not good enough for you? Is it his hair?"

"Oh, it's definitely his hair," Ginny turned her body, so she was straddling his lap. She pressed a light kiss to the tip of his nose. "But he doesn't have your pretty green eyes. I think I'll keep you."

Harry let a snort. "I appreciate your cooperation."

Ginny let out a husky laugh. She stole a light kiss before she moved back to her cushion. "The stories he's been telling make me think of Fred and George. Your father and Sirius were basically brothers from the sound of it."

"He was my brother, in everything but blood," Sirius' voice spoke out from the kitchen doorway. The three mugs of tea balanced in a triangle. "Remus too."

"How is Remus?" Harry asked, gratefully taking his tea from Sirius.

"He and Tonks have been distracted the last few weeks between Teddy and the pregnancy," Sirius explained as he retook his previous seat.

"I should visit them soon," Harry muttered to himself. It had been a while since he had seen his godson.

"I would love to meet them," Ginny said, taking a sip from her steaming mug. "I think Bill or Charlie knew Tonks at school."

"I don't doubt it," Sirius gave a bark like laugh. "Remus really did rob the cradle with my cousin, didn't he?"

"Love is love, Sirius," Ginny said a smile gracing her lips. Both Sirius and Harry laughed. "What's so funny?"

"That's what Tonks said too," Harry explained, "when she was telling us about their relationship. Except she included 'you prats' at the end."

Ginny snorted. "I can tell me and Tonks will get along swimmingly."

"Another thing I don't doubt," Sirius smirked at Ginny. "She will be more than happy to tell you about teenage Harry."

Harry made a violent choking noise, before spluttering, "That's won't be necessary," he spluttered.

Ginny grinned wickedly as she placed a hand on Harry's forearm. "Don't worry, darling. I'll just make it so we're on a level playing field after George's stories.

* * *

Ginny moved her lips to Harry's neck as his hands started to make small circles on her back. They were now back at his flat, having left Sirius' a little over an hour ago. They had started off just listening to the Puddlemere game on the wireless, but things had escalated to Harry shirtless and Ginny straddling his lap, for the second time that day.

It was as if they couldn't keep their hands to themselves these past few days. Whenever they were alone, someone would make a move, making the situation become much more _intimate_ than what had been originally been intended. Not that she was complaining. Hell, no! Ginny was enjoying their physically relationship more than ever. In all honestly, she could do with a little more than some extremely nice, heated snogs on Harry's sofa, which was where they normally ended up, just like now.

Between training for the playoff games, which started in three days, and the way Harry kept pulling back from moving their physically relationship to the next phase, Ginny was feeling more frustrated than ever.

She had brought this all to her friend Luna for advice and had receive a Luna-answer, which had helped everything to click in her head.

"I've never know, Ginny Weasley to sit back and let what she wants pass her by," Luna had said, her dreamy expression focused on something to the left of Ginny's right ear. "What would Ginny Weasley do in this situation?"

Luna had been right. Ginny wasn't one to sit back on her hands and let things go. No, she fought for what she wanted, until she had it. Quidditch captain for Gryffindor, a Chaser spot on the Harpies' first team, but this was a little different. It wasn't her trying to become the best at something and having the lead spot. This was involving another person's emotions and opinions. Did Harry want to move forward in their relationship? Was he ready for it? Then the other piece of Luna's advice took hold. Ginny Weasley would find out the answer. She would find out if Harry was ready, and the best way she had come up with was to just keep going until he said stop.

A part of her mind, the one that seemed to have her mother's voice, had thrown out the phrase "scarlet woman," but in all honesty, Ginny didn't like that side of her brain when Harry's lips were doing _that._

Ginny moved her hands towards the hem of her shirt. She pulled back slightly from Harry, making him moan slightly at the loss of contact. She lifted her tee over her head, then moved back to the pulse point on Harry's neck. Harry's breath hitched as she used her teeth and then tongue to sooth the wound she had created.

"Ginny, do – are – "Harry's voice was lower than normal, as he tried to talk. Before he could collect his thoughts to complete a sentence, a knock at the front door rang through the flat. It was like someone had blasted the couple with powerful Aguamenti charm. They jumped apart, Ginny reaching for her recently discard shirt.

"Harry?" A voice from behind the offending door spoke. "Harry, it's Remus. Could you watch Teddy for a few hours?"

Harry had reclaimed his shirt and went to greet his caller. He swung the door open and was bombarded by a tiny toddler. Teddy, or who Ginny assumed was Teddy, wrapped his chubby arms and legs around Harry's shins.

"Hawwy!" The little boy cried in excitement.

"Hey, Ted!" Harry put on a voice that would please any child, an excitable tone. He lifted Teddy into his arms and hugged the boy.

"I'm sorry for dropping by unannounced," The adult who had brought Teddy said. "Dora has an appointment with our healer and Andromeda and Ted are on holiday. Not to mention Teddy's been asking for you."

"It's fine, Remus," Harry claimed pretending to bite Teddy's fingers, making the toddler giggle.

Remus seemed to notice Ginny and flushed. "Oh, you had company. I can take Teddy to Sirius."

Ginny smiled at the man and his son, who had only just noticed her as well. "It's fine, Harry's been bragging about his brilliant godson."

Teddy inspected her from within Harry's arms. His expression slowly changed from suspicious to approving as his hair changed to match Ginny's. "A sign of good faith from Teddy," Remus said, moving and extending his hand towards Ginny. "Remus Lupin."

"Ginny Weasley."

Remus's eyes started to sparkle with mischief. "So, you're the famous Ginny, huh. Harry's been talking about you – "

"I'm happy to watch Teddy, Remus." Harry interrupted, setting the toddler down and taking the bag that was slung on Remus' shoulder. "You better not keep Tonks waiting."

Ginny snorted as Remus smiled, clearly knowing how much he was about to embarrass the young man. "Right you are. I'll see you in a few hours." Then he turned and went out to the flat landing and Apparated.

"Been talking about me, huh?" Ginny asked, moving in close to Harry, letting her thumb trail his jaw. "Only good things, I hope."

"The best," Harry's voice took on a husky tone as his eyes following her thumb.

Ginny was about to lean in and close the small gap between them, when Teddy yelled, "Hawwy! Paddy!"

"Paddy?" Ginny asked.

"One second, mate," Harry told his godson. He gave Ginny a quick, unsatisfying peck on the lips before he rushed down the hall and into his bedroom. When he re-emerged, he was hold a black dog stuff animal. "Paddy is named after Sirius' Animagus form," Harry explained as he handed, the now blue haired boy, the dog.

Ginny laughed. "That's great. I'm sure Sirius loves the attention."

"Actually," Harry wrapped an arm around Ginny's waist, pulling her closer to him, "he gets slightly jealous when Teddy would rather have Paddy then Uncle Siri."

"Oh, Merlin! Does he get pouty?"

"More than you know," Harry claimed as he pressed his lips to hers for too short of a time. "I bet Teddy would love to fly with a real Harpy. Wouldn't you, Ted?"

Teddy, who clearly hadn't been paying attention until his name was called, nodded his head enthusiastically.

Ginny laughed. "Well, who could say no to that face. Wanna show me your moves Teddy?"

* * *

"So that's Harry's godson?" Molly asked as she placed the tray containing three glasses of pumpkin juice on a stump. Ginny had flown over to greet her mother. She, Harry, and Teddy had gone to the Burrow to fly in the open paddock. Teddy loved being taken up in the air with Harry, and Harry seemed to enjoy it just as much. Both were giggling like school girls.

Ginny thanked her mother before saying, "Yes, that's little Teddy."

"He seems to be really good with him," Molly kept her voice innocent, but the sly look she sent her daughter told another story.

"Mum," Ginny chided. "Don't even think about it."

"Can't a mother want her daughter to pick a suitable father for her grandchildren?"

"Not when the said daughter has only been dating the potential future father for less than two years," Ginny quipped back.

Molly waved her hand in a dismissive gesture. "I doubt it will take more than a year for you two."

"What makes you think that?" Ginny spluttered, feeling the tell-tale signs of blush rise to her cheeks.

"It's the way he looks at you, dear," Molly explained with a smile. "He looks at you and the rest of the world disappears. Your father acted the same way when we started dating. We were married a year later. Love works in mysterious ways." Molly gave her a knowing look. "I'm sure you'll understand what I mean soon enough."

Ginny wanted to defend herself from her mother's annoying know-it-all expression, but in all honesty she couldn't. She was starting to understand. If she was being frank, Ginny may have fallen in love with Harry from the moment she had spoken to him in that bar or when their hands brushed one another in the Muggle film, but wasn't this all too fast? Shouldn't it have taken time? She barely knew Harry, but a small voice in the back of her head defended this romantic notation. She did know a lot about Harry having spent many nights together talking.

Ginny knew his desire to become head Auror. She knew Harry wanted at least two kids, which was weird to think they had already discussed children so naturally. Hell, Ginny knew Harry liked to sleep on his side and always seemed to want to be the big spoon. She knew Harry.

Molly watched her daughter's expressions change from confusion, surprise, to understanding. "For what it's worth. I don't think you could have picked any better, which is the highest praise a mother can give."

Ginny smiled at her mother. "Thanks, Mum."

"Anything for you, dear."

Harry and Teddy slowly approached, Harry pretending to let Teddy guide their broom, but really, Harry led them in a slow controlled fall. Molly smiled at the pair. "I'm going to make some sandwiches, Teddy would you like to help?"

The toddler nodded excitedly as Harry helped him off the broom. Molly took his little hand and steered them back towards the house. Before she was out of sight Molly looked over shoulder and sent Ginny a little wink.

"Your mum is brilliant." Harry claimed as he sent his broom down onto the grass and took one of the glasses of juice. "She's already treating Teddy like one of her own."

"Mum loves having kids around the house. She can't wait for Fleur to have her baby," Ginny explained, a smile uncontained on her lips. She moved in close. "Also, I think she wanted to give us a few moments together… _alone._ "

She could see his Adam's apple bob as he gulped. "Well, I've never been one to shoot a gift horse in the mouth."

Ginny shot him a quizzically expression. "What?"

"Muggle saying," Harry waved it off, pressing his lips quickly on hers. "Doesn't matter. What matters is that we have this _alone_ time."

A little hum escaped Ginny as Harry's lips started to caress her neck. "Right you are, Mr. Potter. Right you are."


	5. Chapter 5

**Arnel was amazing and edited this chapter, so a huge thank you goes out to her!**

* * *

"Come on, Harry," Ginny whined, giving her boyfriend her best pouty face. "You know you want to."

Harry snorted, but a small smile started to tug at the corner of his mouth. "Actually, I think I know you want to. Me, however…" He gave her a little shrug.

"It's just one party. We can go and leave after an hour. Two tops." Ginny caressed his stubbled cheek. "I'll make it worth your while."

"Huh," the look in Harry's eyes should have been made a lethal weapon. "And how would you propose doing that?"

Ginny let a seductive smirk form on her lips as she moved them closer to his ear. "Three words: homemade treacle tart." She lightly nibbled on his earlobe at the final word. She could feel his body shudder at her ministrations.

"Uhh," Harry's brain seemed to have shut down even more as Ginny focused her attention down his jawline, over to his neck where she found his pulse point. "Fine."

"I knew you would see it my way," Ginny moved her mouth to his. Harry pressed forward, guiding Ginny against the kitchen counter.

Ginny thought it would be much harder to convince Harry to be her date to the Harpies "party before finals" celebration. Apparently her famous, Auror boyfriend did have a price, and not a steep one at that.

Harry moved his mouth to a pulse point on Ginny's neck, making her moan happily. For as inexperienced as Harry claimed to be, he did a damn good job at finding Ginny's weak spots.

Suddenly, Harry pulled back, making Ginny begroan the loss of his ministrations. "When is this party?" His eyes, which had been slightly hooded and cloudy, had become laser focused.

"Oh," Ginny tried to keep her expression guiltless. "Tonight… at six… Dress robes suggested."

Harry groaned and let his head fall onto her shoulder. Though his voice was muffled by her body, Ginny could hear his hatred for everything to do with the formal wear.

Ginny laughed and used her hand to lift Harry's head. "It won't be so bad. Besides," she moved her lips to his ear. "I'm sure you'll look very sexy."

Harry snorted, but Ginny could feel his heart hammer in his chest. "No doubt, Sirius raised no slouch." He pulled slight back, so he could look into her face. "Wait, does that mean you're going to be all dressed up as well?"

Ginny smirked at him, following his train of thought. "It just so happens that, yes, I'll be wearing some of my Sunday best. Remember that dress I bought last week when we were shopping?" It was a sleek black little number that showed of just the _perfect_ amount of leg.

Harry's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. "You were planning on wearing that in public."

Ginny couldn't stop herself from snorting, even if she wanted too. "Well, I wasn't planning on wearing to sleep in, now was I?"

 _Well, maybe I would wear it into the bedroom. Huh, not a bad idea for tonight,_ Ginny thought coquettishly.

She smiled at Harry, who seemed to be using is imagination, just like she had been. "Why don't you head to work, and if the day gets dull, just imagine that dress." Ginny press a final searing kiss to Harry's lips and ducked around his arms, heading to the fireplace and calling out her flat's name. She had a treacle tart to make before six tonight.

* * *

Harry slowly pulled the tail end of his tie out of the knot. He hated dressing up. If he had it his way he would wear Muggle jeans and a tee shirt, but of course the Harpies had other ideas. Ginny claimed it was because they wanted to show off their, and he was quoting here, "nice arses in their little black dresses." Harry was all for seeing Ginny in a nice little number, but no one really cared about his arse, so why should he dress up?

Sirius, of course, had laughed at this question and his only response was, "Happy wife, happy life; which is why I never married. I'll just keep me happy and out of dress robes."

Now, here he was two hours later, trying to make the knot in his tie look halfway decent. This was something he had always hated about working at the Ministry. They always threw fancy parties where he was expected, with heavy emphasis on expected, play the part of the youngest Auror to become a supervisor, and dress the part. However… this was for Ginny and he'd be damned if he missed a chance to see her in her little black number.

The sound of his Floo starting alerted Harry to his caller. He stopped fiddling with his tie, leaving it slightly crooked on his collar, it wasn't worth all the fuss really. He walked out of his bedroom, towards the small fireplace in the sitting room.

Ginny's freckles were distinguishable even through the flames. "Hey," her smile was enough to send butterflies through his stomach. "You look good. Am I good to come through?"

"Sure," Harry watched Ginny pull her head away, then two seconds later she was in his flat.

"I like this tie," Ginny claimed as she stuck her landing and approached him. She lightly gripped it between her forefinger and thumb. "And it matches my outfit."

Not that Harry really knew much about planning outfits or matching clothing, but he had noticed how incredible Ginny looked in her knee-length dress. It clung to her curves perfectly and the dark shade worked so well with the vibrant red of her hair. When she had bought it, she claimed he would see it one day, but Merlin, he wasn't prepared for it and all its glory. Harry had chosen the black tie with a small golden Snitch at the bottom, because it was simple and seemed fitting, but this worked too.

Ginny tighten her grip on the article of clothing in question and used it to pull his neck down so his nose was touching hers. "Good choice, Mr. Potter." She connected her lips to his. Her lips were always like a drug to him, but tonight between her scent and the strawberry lip-gloss she had on… Merlin, he was a goner.

Harry let his hands fall onto Ginny's hips, slowly rubbing small circles into the fabric of her dress. The satin felt incredible to the touch. Ginny let out a small noise that seemed to fuel Harry. He moved his hands gradually up her taut core and allowed his hands to cup just under her breasts.

"Harry," Ginny's voice was husky as she pulled away from him, making Harry turn his attention to her neck, her eyelids fluttering on the brink of closure. "Don't start something we can't finish."

Harry, for his part, could practically hear his heart pound against his chest. "Oh," he kept his voice low as he methodically moved his lips up Ginny's jaw towards her ear. "I have every intention of both of us finishing."

Ginny snorted. "Big talk there, Harry."

"Do you doubt me?" Harry asked as he deliberately moved them towards the wall, leaning her back against the dark blue wallpaper.

"Well, I have it on good authority that you have little experience in his field, no references whatsoever, but Merlin, are you giving a great example," Ginny seemed to have decided to turn the tables on him. She placed her hands on his chest, pushing him slightly away from her body, only until she had made it so he was against the way. "We really don't have the time for this right now," she murmured next to his ear as she lightly peppered that one spot behind his ear with kisses.

"You would think as wizards, we would come up with a way to work around time," Harry complained, then groaned as Ginny completely removed herself from his personal bubble, smirking at him.

"Time-Turners, my dear, but good luck getting your hands on one for this reason," she made her voice take on a posh turn. "I'm sorry, Mr. Potter. I can't give you a Time-Turner, so you can go back in time and shag your unbelievably sexy girlfriend before her Quidditch event."

Harry couldn't stop himself from snorting. "I bet if I told his bloke who I was trying to shag…"

Ginny laughed out right. "Well, seeing as I think it's my brother Percy who is in charge of releasing Time-Turners, I wish you luck in your endeavor."

Harry flushed and grimaced. "Maybe not."

Nodding her head sympathetically, Ginny readjusted her dress. "How about we head out to stadium now, and see how quickly we can escape?"

"It's like you read my mind." Harry kissed the top of Ginny's head as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

* * *

Harry claimed a chair in the far corner of the Harpies' press room, which had been decorated to look like, what Harry could assume, a school dance looked like. A table with food sat to one side with multiple tables placed around it. A section of the floor had been designated to dancing and a band that Harry had never heard of filled the room with their unparalleled sound.

The only thing that made Harry know for certain it wasn't a school function, was the way the Harpies and their associates were dancing. There was no way any professor would allow their students to be, for a lack of a better word, grinding on one another. Harry could see Gwenog Jones seductively moving on her partner. The Harpies Beater was so close to her dance companion, Harry couldn't tell where one started and the other ended.

"I figured I would find you here," Ginny muttered in his ear as she approached him from behind. She wrapped her arms over his shoulders and rested her chin on his head.

"Just waiting for you, my dear," Harry put on a falsely dapper tone, making Ginny snort in an un-ladylike fashion.

"More like hiding from any wandering eyes. Trust me, no one will come and try to sink their nails into you. They know you're mine," Ginny grabbed one of the free chairs from another table and pulled it over, sitting as close as she could to Harry.

"Placing a stake in your claim?" Harry teased as Ginny rested her hand on his thigh.

"There's no need," Ginny smiled at him. "We Harpies are loyal to one another. Birds before blokes and all that. It's basically an unspoken rule to never go after a fellow teammate's man." Ginny let her nails slightly dig into Harry's skin. "My hand is here because I want it to be. Have a problem with that, Potter?"

"Not in the slightest," Harry confessed. "Feel free to let your claws dig anywhere on me."

Ginny smirked. "I may have to take you up on that," she then turned her attention to her roommate and her date. They were talking to one another in hushed voices over in the opposite corner, their hands moving violently, and their faces were flushed. Harry had to assume that whatever they were discussing was not going well.

"That's not good," Ginny sighed. "Last time they fought like that they broke up for three weeks and Josie became the moodiest woman I had ever met. She literally snapped at me for chewing too loud, then promptly burst into tears and apologized to me and begged me to never leave her."

Harry looked at her disbelievingly and slightly fearful. "Merlin! Why did she go so…" Harry wanted to say crazy, but he didn't want to offend Ginny's friend, but Ginny seemed to understand.

"Mental? She's not very good at controlling her emotions. Typically, on the pitch, she uses it to fuel her game, making her play style become more… vicious. She never misses a shot when she's angry."

At that moment Josie kissed her boyfriend in such an intense manner Harry didn't feel entirely comfortable being in the same room. Ginny, however, took it as a good sign. "Perfect, if they've made up, then I won't have to deal with the fall out."

Ginny turned to Harry, her eyes holding a hard boldness to them. "With that show, no one will notice if you and I happen to slip off for the night."

Harry could feel his pulse start to speed up. "And where would we go?"

"Well," Ginny tapped a finger to her chin in mock consideration. "I did promise you a homemade treacle tart and it just so happens there is one sitting on my kitchen counter right now."

Harry stood up so quickly he was surprised his chair stayed up right. "Why didn't you say that two hours ago?" He offered her a hand and helped her to her feet.

* * *

Harry groaned as he took a bite of the tart.

"Should I be worried that you'll leave me for a pastry, Potter?" Ginny teased as she placed a glass of milk in front of him.

"No," Harry swallowed. "I have a feeling it would be a flaky relationship. All take and no give."

"There would be some give, just to your waist line," Ginny took a forkful off her own plate.

Harry shrugged. They ate in a comfortable silence until Ginny asked, "So, it wasn't such a bad party, now, was it?"

"Well, the food was good," Harry said, "I don't know about that music, though."

"Hey, the Pixie Trolls have some good songs," Ginny defended. Harry raised one eyebrow. "At least that's what I've been told," Ginny atoned.

Harry sniggered. A speckle of crumbs resting on the corner of Ginny's lips, had become extremely distracting for Harry. He couldn't help but wonder what the combination of his favorite pudding and Ginny would be like.

Ginny didn't seem to have notice Harry's dilemma, as she had continued to speak. "Josie is sure to be - "

Harry couldn't pretend to listen any more. He moved his chair close to hers and moved his mouth over hers. Ginny didn't protest once she understood what was happening, she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepen the kiss, letting her hands run through his hair.

They started to press their bodies tightly to one another, as closely as they could in separate chairs. Harry decided it wasn't enough, however. He started to stand, lifting Ginny's head with him with his hand, making sure their lips stayed connected.

Finally, they were both standing, mouths still linked. Harry then pressed Ginny into the table, so he could press his body closer to hers without worrying about how much pressure he used. Ginny, for her part, lifted herself onto the table so she was sitting, and slightly higher up, making it easier for Harry.

She moved her hands across his shoulders, down his chest and to the waistband of his trousers. She tugged his shirt loose, and let her hands roam underneath it, touching his bare skin, and sending goosepimples across his body.

"Would you like to spend the night?" Ginny asked lowly, as she tore her mouth from his and gave his neck attention.

"Oh, so much," Harry practically moaned as she sucked on her pressure point.

"Let's go to my room, then," Ginny deliberately moved her lips from his neck back to his mouth, giving him a kiss that promised all that and more.

It seemed perfect to Harry. They had come back from the party only slightly tipsy, still able to make proper judgement calls. Not to mention she looked, smelled, and tasted so bloody good. Yeah, this seemed like the perfect time.

Harry helped Ginny lower herself to the floor and let her lead him towards her room, pausing only to kiss her every so often. They were half way through the hall when the front door slammed so violently, Harry could hear a something fall from the wall and land onto the floor.

It didn't take a genius to guess who it was. Josie came into the hall, not even acknowledging the couple and went into her room, crashing the door behind her.

Harry could hear Ginny murmur a word that would have upset her mother under her breath. "I'm sorry, Harry," Ginny looked at him with an upset and pleading look. "I need to check on her. Give me five minutes. I'll come out as soon as I can." Then she went over to her roommate's door and knocked. It took about two seconds for Josie to open the door a slit. Once she saw it was Ginny she let in the red-head, closing the door behind them.

Harry went back into the kitchen, trying to calm down his body. _So much for perfect_ , Harry thought bitterly as he took another piece of the treacle tart. Every time he came anywhere close to going to the next level with Ginny, something happened, or someone interrupted. Well, at least since he had felt ready to take it to the next level. How could some guys sleep with a different woman every night, but Harry couldn't even get the chance to be with his girlfriend once?

He heard the sound of Josie's door open and close again and waited for Ginny to find him. It only took a second, and from the look on Ginny's face Harry could tell it wasn't good.

"Kevin broke up with her, because he doesn't want to deal with her being playoff schedule." Ginny explained taking her previously vacant seat and taking a forkful of Harry's tart.

Harry looked at her puzzled. "What's the difference between playoff schedule and regular?"

"Gwen is much more strict during playoffs. She wants our lives to be eat, sleep, Quidditch. No parties, or late nights at the pub, or late nights with boyfriends… She wants us at top form." She turned slightly pink. "That's why tonight was so…"

"Perfect," Harry amended, nodding and letting out a deep sigh. "Yeah, I thought so too, but I didn't know about the schedule."

Ginny let her head fall back and glared at the ceiling. "Damn Kevin."

Harry picked up his milk glass from earlier and raised it in a mock cheer. "Damn Kevin."

Ginny laughed and looked at Harry. "I have one free night this coming week, Wednesday. Are you free?"

Harry went over his mental calendar and groaned out loud. "I have to head to Ireland for a seminar and won't be back until late."

"And I'll be in bed before eight," Ginny sighed. "So, the next time I'll see you will be after the game."

"Only a few games before you win a world championship," Harry leaned in and gave her a light, but meaningful kiss. "You're well worth the wait."


	6. Chapter 6

**So...this is the second to last chapter. Just an epilogue left! Hopefully everything is to satisfaction. I never planned on writing to intimately, because I'm more of a "fade into black" kind of writer before things get too extreme. As always Arnel was awesome to edit this chapter for me. I would like to thank everyone for the kind words and encouragement they have been sending to this story. I'm glad everyone has fallen in love with this story.**

* * *

"Look at Ginny!" Teddy screamed excitedly, bouncing on Harry's lap. Harry couldn't stop watching Ginny. His eyes followed her every move. From stealing the Quaffle, to just flying in formation with her fellow Chasers, Harry never lost sight of his girlfriend.

"She's really good," Sirius agreed. Harry had bought tickets for himself, Sirius, and the Lupins the minute Ginny told him that she had made it into the second to final round of finals. Sirius had graciously accepted, but Tonks and Remus had declined, saying the activity was just a little much for them during this time in their pregnancy. However, they had let Teddy come see his favorite player in action. "Are all the Weasleys good at Quidditch?" Sirius asked, pulling Harry's thoughts away from Ginny's muddled red ponytail and how much he would love to be the one to remove the band holding it together.

"Most of them, yeah," Harry said. "The only one who really struggles is apparently Percy, but he's more into books anyways, so I doubt he's fussed."

Sirius nodded. "And how are things going between you and Miss Weasley? Seeing as we're here, I'm guessing we haven't broken up and hate her?"

Harry snorted. "Would you break up with her?"

"Not in this life time," Sirius let of a bark of a laugh. "That's good. The way she's changed you… I'm glad everything is still going strong."

"Changed me?" Harry finally turned his attention from the red-headed Chaser to look at his godfather. "What do you mean changed me?"

"You can't tell?"

Harry's brow furrowed as he shook his head.

"You're truly happy, Harry," Sirius was beaming at him. "You were a happy kid, but there was always something missing, but with Ginny it's… it's… you're over the moon. It's like she's brought out a completely different side of you, and it's a good thing."

Harry thought about it for a moment. Yeah, he was happy with Ginny, and yeah, probably more than he could ever remember being, but was it that evident?

"I had no idea," Harry murmured. Teddy was still in his lap paying no attention to the two adults.

"You know why, don't you?" Sirius' eyes glinted with joy and a little bit of mischief… maybe a lot of mischief.

Harry knew, but he had never said it out loud, but if he couldn't talk to Sirius about it… "I love her."

Harry was almost blinded by the full effect of Sirius' smile. "That you are, mate!" He placed an arm around Harry. "Now all you have to do is tell her."

Harry turned his gaze back to Ginny, as she scored another goal. Sirius was right. He should tell Ginny, Hell, he wanted to tell her. The only people he had ever uttered those words to were: Sirius, Lupin, Tonks and Teddy. This was different, however. This love wasn't between a father figure and a son or family member, no this was the kind that made people change their world. Made people act crazy and do the unbelievable. This kind of love was the start of another life. One with a house and kids of his own. Was Harry ready for that kind of change?

As he watched Ginny loop over the Caerphilly Catapults Beater to steal the Quaffle from their Chaser, Harry could see that small smirk that he loved grace Ginny's lips. That smile that seemed to make all rational thought leave his mind making the only resigning word left in his head a simple yes.

* * *

Harry leaned against the wall keeping his eyes focused on the player exit of the stadium. Ginny had sent an owl that morning telling him to meet her after the game by the old statue. Harry was more than happy to oblige. He hadn't seen his girlfriend in about a week and though that wasn't a long time in the grand scheme of things, he bloody missed her.

He watched as Ginny's teammates walked out, talking to each other, their excitement evident even from a distance. They were in the finals, playing against Puddlemere United. Ginny's red hair was easily noticeable among the dark tones.

Ginny whispered something to her roommate as she nodded her head towards Harry. Josie gave Ginny a slight smile and started a conversation with Gwenog as they walked towards the Apparition point. Ginny slowly, but surely, detoured towards Harry. Once her team was around the corner she rushed over at full speed, jumping into his open arms.

"We bloody won!" she claimed excitedly, placing a sloppy kiss on Harry's mouth.

"You were incredible, Gin," Harry told her, returning her affection happily. They remained interlocked, not caring about the rest of the world around them. Harry was more than content to just hold Ginny for days on end. He rested his nose in her hair, inhaling her flowery shampoo.

Ginny was the first to break the silence. "Did Teddy and Sirius come too?"

Harry nodded slightly, ruffling Ginny's hair. "Yeah, Ted loved every minute of it."

"Good," Ginny adjusted her head, so Harry's eyes were now focused to hers. "And what about you?"

"Every," Harry leaned forward, placing a light kiss to Ginny's lips. "Single." Another kiss. "Minute." He allowed his lips to rest on hers for longer this time. He pulled back grinning. "I'm your biggest fan, didn't cha know?"

"I thought that was Teddy."

Harry placed a hand over his heart in mock upheaval. "How dare he insinuate he surpassed me in the Ginny fanboy club. I am the president and treasurer."

"Ah," Ginny gave him that smirk he had seen earlier, making his knees feel wobbly. "If that's the case, care to pay for dinner tonight? I don't have to be back to the flat until eight. Josie is covering for me until then."

Harry's heart seemed to soar. He thought he was only going to get a few minutes with Ginny, but she had found a way for them to have a few hours. "It would be my pleasure. Care for an all you can eat? I know a good one?"

* * *

Ginny pushed Harry against the outside wall of her flat, letting her tongue invade his mouth. His arms wrapped tightly around her waist, while hers positioned themselves around his neck. Her hands roamed into his messy locks, their favorite place to be. Ginny's wristwatch was set to go off in a minute, but honestly Ginny couldn't care less. All she cared about was the way Harry's hands were now wandering down to cup her bum.

Of course, time waited for no man or no good snog. Ginny's wrist started to chime lightly. Harry drew back ever so slightly, keeping his nose still in contact with hers. "Damn curfew," He muttered.

"Forget the curfew," Ginny said, reconnect her lips to his.

Harry let her ministrations continue for a moment before pulling away again. "Gin, if Gwenog finds out, you'll be banned from the finals."

Ginny had never been so disappointed in the fact that Harry was right. Buggering Hell! Gwen would throw a fit and Josie had only promised until eight. "You're right," She admitted begrudgingly. "One week until the championship game."

The smile Harry presented her with could have lit up the corridor. "I can't believe I know someone playing in the Quidditch Cup, let alone dating her."

Ginny pressed a light kiss to the tip of Harry's nose before backing away and placing her hand on the doorknob. "Yeah, well, start getting use to saying, "my girlfriend the Quidditch champion."." 

Harry chuckled, moving off the wall. "Trust me, my mates will get tired of hearing it." The way Harry was looking at her almost made Ginny forget all about Quidditch, a feeling she wasn't use too. His eyes were shining, a look Ginny recognized, but had only seen between her parents and Bill and Fleur. It was a look of such admiration and care that Ginny couldn't deny she was one hundred percent in love with Harry Potter, and based on that look… he felt the same.

The words her mother had said only a month ago seemed to resonate with her at that moment. "Love worked in mysterious ways," and Ginny didn't know how it had happened or when it had fully taken affect, but love was what she felt for Harry.

"Gin," Harry's voice was hoarse as if he had been talking for hours. He licked his slightly swollen lips. "Gin…" He seemed unable to complete his sentence, but Ginny knew what he wanted to say, and she knew she didn't need to hear those words at that moment. No, his expression was enough for her at that moment.

She closed the gap between them and pressed a firm and blazing kiss to Harry's somewhat chapped lips. "I know," Ginny whispered as she back way, reaching behind her and grabbing that dreadful knob, turning it. "Me too. After the game – win or loss – we're going back to your flat. We are going to either celebrate or cheer me up." The door to her shared flat opened. Before she walked through the jamb, she went back over to the now shell-shocked Harry and whispered in his ear, "And my mood won't be the only thing rising."

Ginny could hear the hitch in Harry's breathing as she pressed her mouth just under his ear. Then she walked into her sitting room, leaving a stupefied Harry Potter in her building's corridor.

* * *

"And Weasley has claimed the Quaffle with an incredible tackle. She seems unstoppable, doesn't she, Lee?" Announcer Samuel Daniels voice claimed over the roar of the crowd. The Harpies were flying so well, it was as if Puddlemere had never played a match before. Ginny and the other Harpies Chasers were covering every part of the field, the Beaters knocking the Bludgers at alarming velocity and the Keeper almost unbeatable.

Harry sat on the edge of his seat with the other Weasleys surrounding him. They had invited him to join them, George of course, saving Harry the seat next to him.

"I've never seen Ginny fly so well," Ron claimed excitedly as Ginny lobbed a pass between two Puddlemere Chasers.

"Your sister has always been a great Chaser," Arthur responded, taking his glasses off his nose so he could clean them with his shirt. Harry couldn't blame him, things were happening so quickly that a smudge could block an entire play.

"Yeah, but this is another level," Bill said, a small smile on his lips as he watched his sister.

"Who would have thought it would be little Gin-Gin bringing the Weasley name to the championship," Charlie beamed as Ginny flew past their part of the stands.

"Fred and I always thought Ginny was going to become an incredible player," George admitted. "We used to watch her as she snuck into the broom shed and practiced flying around the garden."

Molly turned her attention to her son, her eyes turning into slits. "And how old was your sister when she was doing this?"

George turned and looked at his mother as if he had never seen her. Luckily, for both Ginny and George's sakes, the announcers cried out loudly, claiming the two Seekers had both seen the Snitch. All eyes followed the two players as they rushed at break neck speeds. Puddlemere's Seeker started to pull ahead, his hand outstretched. His fingers wrapped around the little ball, causing the referee to blow his whistle ending the game.

The score board took a moment to show the final tally. Harpies: three hundred and ten. Puddlemere: Two hundred and twenty. The Harpy Chasers had out-played the other team entirely, preventing a real comeback.

The stadium thundered their approval for the all-witch team. The team met in the middle and hugged tightly, some pumping their fist in the air, cheering.

The entire Weasley clan and Harry stood and shouted themselves hoarse. Harry could see the pride in Ginny's expression as Josie and Gwen both hugged her.

 _My girlfriend the Quidditch champion,_ Harry thought as he cupped his hands around his mouth to cheer louder.

* * *

Harry sat next to Ron, nursing his now almost empty beer. Molly had insisted everyone head to the Burrow to celebrate after the victory. That had been two hours ago. Ginny was moving in between her brothers, their significant others, and her parents constantly, making it hard for Harry to get a moment to congratulate her himself. The only thing that was preventing him from moving and stealing Ginny away was the knowledge that she would be alone with him later… A fact that still sent shivers down his spine. Between his nerves and excitement and overall joy for Ginny, Harry was a ball of mixed emotions.

"So," Ron looked away from his own drink, glancing at Harry. "How are things between you and Ginny?"

"Great," Harry responded, lifting his drink and tilting the neck of his bottle so the remaining liquid would go down his throat. "I didn't image you as the kind of brother who wanted to know about his sister's love life."

Ron snorted. "I'm not, but Hermione keeps telling me I have to try more with my siblings…" he paused for a moment trying to come up with the right word. "people."

"I'm Ginny's person?" Harry asked, trying to contain his laughter at Ron's lack of eloquence.

"Blimey, of course you are," Ron looked shocked that Harry would even ask the question. "Ginny's never seemed to care about someone as much as you. Which is funny, seeing as she used to have a doll that looked like you. Did you know that?"

"I've heard about the doll," Harry responded quickly, changing the subject just as fast. "But surely you were close, right?"

Ron shrugged. "Yeah, but your different, aren't you?"

Harry didn't say anything. Ginny had chosen that moment to come over to their little bench. She gave Ron a quick peck on the cheek and then sat down in Harry's lap, startling both her brother and boyfriend. She pressed her lips to his in a not too chaste kiss. "Sorry for making you wait around for so long. Everyone seems to want a piece of the champion."

Harry smiled at her. "It's all good. Ron and I were just chatting."

"That we were," Ron said, his face looking disgusted at his sister's current sitting arrangement. "But now I think I'll go talk with George." Without another word he left.

Ginny moved her hand so it cupped Harry's jaw. "I'm ready to leave. How about you?"

Those nerves that had been present ever since Ginny had talked about their private celebration a week ago, bubbled in his stomach. He was ready, but at the same time he wasn't, but he'd be damn if he stopped this.

"Whatever you want," Harry hoped he came off as suave and calm.

Ginny smirked at him and hopped of her makeshift seat. "I'll go let Mum know we're heading out." She hurried off back towards the kitchen.

Harry took in a deep breath through his nose. _It's Ginny._ He reminded himself. If there was anyone who he felt comfortable enough with… it was Ginny.

Ginny walked back across the lawn. Once she was within three feet of him, she held out a hand as offering. Harry took it and together they walked towards the Apparition point. Harry just hoped his palms weren't sweating too much.

* * *

Though Ginny refused to show it, her nerves were on high alert. Merlin, she knew how she felt about Harry, but this was all so… so direct. The first time they had come close to shagging it had felt natural. No pressure. Just her and Harry after a night on the town. This night, however, didn't have the same feeling.

The Apparition spot for Harry's flat was set in a side alley, making them have to walk up the three flights of stairs, giving Ginny the time to contemplate everything she was walking towards. She was heading towards a situation which she had never experienced, and yes, people did it all the time, but Ginny had not, Merlin she hoped Harry couldn't feel the sweat on her palms as they strode hand and hand to his front door.

She didn't know what to say or really what to do. Her imagination kept coming up with the image of her pressing Harry against the wall. Running her hands through his hair, down his neck, over his shoulders, to the hem of his shirt…

Before she knew it, Harry was unlocking the door with a quick tap of his wand. He gestured for her to walk in first. It was in that moment that she knew Harry was as nervous as her. His expression betrayed any calmness he was trying to present. Normally it was a bad sign to create such anxieties in a person you want to shag, but she knew it wasn't her… it was his own worries. Thinking about it more, Ginny knew that blokes tended to… be underwhelming their first time, and she was one hundred and ten percent sure that was something floating though Harry's mind at that moment.

For some reason, this helped to clear Ginny's head. She decided that she wasn't going to push it… No, she and Harry were going to finally – finally – have their night together, but she wasn't just going to push him against a wall. No, she was going to let the night take its course.

"Do you have any wine, Harry?" Ginny asked as they entered the modest sitting room.

Harry's brow knit together, but he nodded. "Yeah, I have a nice red that Tonks gave me as a thank you for watching Teddy. Why she picked wine… I wouldn't have said no to a new broom."

Ginny laughed and stood on the tips of her toes in order to kiss her boyfriend's cheek. "Go pour us a couple of glasses. I'm going to turn on the wireless."

A great amount of tension seemed to release from Harry's shoulders. He smiled. "Sure thing. Pick something good… I hear there is a Celestina Warbeck marathon on Wild Wizard Network."

The look Ginny shot him, made Harry laugh as he walked into the kitchen. Ginny moved her attention the small wireless in the corner of the room. She flicked her wand, changing the stations until a soft guitar melody emulated throughout the room. A man's voice crooned about taking the love of his life into his arms and kissing her under a thousand stars. It seemed as good of a mood setter as anything. Mix that with the wine… Hell, Ginny may even force Harry dance with her for a bit. She looked at the small fireplace. With another wave of her wand she set afire the resting logs, painting the room in a dim, yet inviting light.

Harry walked out from the kitchen grinning and holding two generous goblets of dark liquid. "For you, my darling," Harry put on his pretentious tone that Ginny knew all too well was fake.

"Why thank you kind sir," Ginny curtsied before accepting the drink, causing both of them to snort with their own ridiculousness.

They sat on the sofa, silently, just enjoying the crackle of the fire and the easy-going music. Harry was the first to try and break the spellbinding mood. "I..." He broke off, his face flush from what Ginny had first assumed the warmth of the fire, but now suspected from embarrassment. Harry took another generous gulp from his glass and tried again. "I love the way you look in this light."

Ginny felt a small smile form at her lips. "What are you talking about, Harry?"

Harry's flush seemed to deepen, but he seemed resolved to get out his very romantic, yet cheesy, thoughts. "When the firelight hits you… Your red hair seems to... I don't know… It makes your entire face… You look beautiful."

The smile on Ginny's lips had to hold in her laughter. "Your eloquence is next to none, dear."

Harry ran his hand through his already messy locks, making them more tangled then before, something Ginny appreciated immensely. The wireless was now playing a new song, all about how much in love this man was with his childhood sweetheart and how they were dancing in the dark to their favorite song. Dancing, something Ginny loved and hoped Harry wouldn't mind tonight. She placed her half-finished drink down on a side table and stood from her cushion. Harry's eyes followed her every move.

She offered her hand to Harry. His eyes widened as understanding flashed across his features. He took another large swallow of wine and then he too placed his glass aside and stood. He took Ginny's offered hand and pulled her close to his body, in a move that made Ginny's breath hitch. Harry slowly swayed them to the slow pace of the song.

Ginny couldn't help but feel content in Harry's arms. It wasn't just because he presented that feeling of safety and protection, but in his arms, she could feel his love. The way he held her… everything felt perfect in that moment. Ginny laid her head on Harry's chest, feeling the way his heart pumped a steady rhythm.

They continued to move at their slow pace, even when the songs on the wireless became much more up tempo. Finally, Ginny lift her head from Harry's heart, and tilted her neck so her lips were on his. There was no rush for either of them. A few soft, yet meaningful kisses as they slowly swayed to the beat only they could hear. Ginny moved her mouth up to Harry's ear, standing on her tip-toes. She had no idea what possessed her to say it, but she could stop herself. "We're in love, aren't we." It wasn't a question, more of a statement - a declaration.

She hadn't needed to say it before. She didn't need to hear it come from Harry's lips, but she knew she was right and she wanted Harry to know she knew.

Harry didn't say anything. Instead a physical response seemed to be his way of acknowledgement. He cupped Ginny's chin and while running his thumb across her jawline pressing a fiery kiss to her lips.

This kiss wasn't like before, soft, lazy almost. No, this held heat and intensity that made Ginny's knees want to buckle. So, instead of falling to the ground, Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry's neck pulling him in tighter to her, if that was even humanly possible. She let her fingers tangle in his messy hair she had admired earlier.

Slowly Harry started to walk, guiding Ginny with him, as he moved backwards towards his bedroom. No words needed to pass between them as they walked through the doorway and Ginny closed the door behind them.


	7. Chapter 7

**And it's over! A huge thank you goes out to Arnel for being an incredible beta throughout the progression of this story. Hopefully, the conclusion lives up! Thank you again for all the support for this story! I'm so glad everyone loved it as much as I did.**

* * *

"You would think," Harry huffed as lay beside Ginny, letting his body cool and his heart rate return to normal, "that after a few months of these _activities,_ we would have more self-control."

Ginny moved her hand to lay across her boyfriend's bare stomach. Her words coming out in gasps as well. "Who wants self-control and willpower? Besides," she rolled on to her side, resting her head on her raised elbow, "I loved watching you try to come up with an excuse for us to leave the party."

Harry snorted, turning his head to look at her. "Yeah? I don't think anyone fell for it this time."

"Do you blame them?" Ginny laughed. She dropped her voice, doing a bad imitation of Harry's lower tone. "Oh Molly, Ginny and I need to head out. I forgot to feed the cat." Ginny flicked the tip of his nose. "You don't own a cat."

"Molly doesn't know that," Harry claimed defensively, flicking her right back. "Besides, I wouldn't have needed to come up with such a bad excuse if you hadn't been whispering such suggestive things in my ear."

Ginny rolled her body so it hovered over Harry's, placing her mouth right near his, nuzzling her nose to his. "I thought you liked it when I whispered naughty things in your ear," Ginny murmured as she placed strategic kisses along Harry's jaw.

Harry's Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed hard. "I do," he choked out, "but I like to be at least one hundred meters away from any of your brothers before my mind starts to wander."

"I had no idea there were guidelines to my racy remarks."

"It's hard to keep up a conversation with Bill when you're saying things like that."

"Like what?" Ginny leaned her head back, giving Harry a wide innocent look that he knew to be false. "I was just simple reminding you about our morning routine and how messy the sheets were when we left."

The smile that formed on Harry's lips couldn't be prevented. The power Ginny had over him was now complete and unlimited. He couldn't believe that after only knowing her for six months how utterly and uncontrollably in love he was with this red head. It was a good thing Ginny didn't want to rob Gringotts, because he might do it with enough persuasion from her.

His mind couldn't help but drift to the bedside table to his right. In that top drawer was a ring. The engagement ring his grandfather had given his grandmother, that had lasted through their fifty years of marriage. A good omen in his mind, if he had ever heard of one. Sirius had kept it for him, until he felt Harry was ready, and three months ago Harry's godfather decided it was time. The diamond in the center was midsize, not to small and not too big. In Harry's mind, it was something Ginny would actually wear, since she wasn't into flashy jewelry. No, it was simple and beautiful, just like his love for Ginny.

 _Merlin, Potter! This Harpy will have you spouting poetry soon if you're not careful,_ Harry mentally shook himself. _Your hair is a fiery as a lava pool… no_

Ginny was still laying on top of him, not that he was complaining. She was his own personal duvet.

 _Freckles that are more enchanting than the night - stop it!_

"Alright, Potter?" Ginny breathed into his ear, causing goose flesh to rise.

"Always, whenever I'm with you," Harry mental slapped his forehead. Bloody Hell, he said that out loud!

The snort that came out of Ginny wasn't particularly lady-like, but Harry adore it. "Okay, Mr. Cheesy. I think it's time for me to go. Wouldn't want you saying something to embarrassing, would we? I'll see myself out." She made as if to remove herself from their embrace, but Harry's arms enclosed around her tighter.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Harry asked as he moved his mouth across her skin. Her cheeks, neck, left shoulder…

"Well, maybe I have a few spare moments," Ginny moaned quietly, her back arching ever so slightly.

"I'm here to please, darling."

* * *

"Still shacking up with Potter?" Lisa Greene asked as she and Josie took a seat on either side of Ginny.

"Good afternoon to you, too," Ginny said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. It seemed like once a week Lisa would ask that question during the team's lunch. Lisa seemed to think that she was the reason Ginny was now dating the famous Harry Potter and thought that it made her privy to know all Ginny's personal relationship details.

"Come on, Red," Lisa practically begged. "You've been dating the Chosen One for at least half a year. He must be incredible to hold your attention for so long."

"He is," Ginny agreed. "In more ways than one, but that's all I'm going to say."

"I really like Harry," Josie interjected, clearly trying to distract Lisa from her torrent of questions. "After my break up with Kevin, he sent me some Honeydukes chocolate."

Lisa rolled her eyes. "And you've told that story a million times, Jos." She put up her hands in an exasperated gesture. "We all know he's a great guy, but come on, Red. I think you're holding out on us. Shouldn't you talk to the matchmaker? Tell her everything… and name one of your children after her."

"We've already picked out a daughter's name," Ginny said absentmindedly, the habit of just tuning Lisa out had become instantaneous, and in this case, she had said a little more than planned. Ginny's mind had been drifting far away from the stadium's canteen, and because of that her filter had failed.

Josie and Lisa looked surprised at her admittance, but pleased. One might think Christmas came early based on Lisa's expression.

"Holy shit, Red." Lisa exclaimed. "You've already talked shop?"

Ginny couldn't prevent the blush from rising on her cheeks. All she could do was hope it wasn't as red as hair. "Yeah, so?"

Josie slapped her on the back. "A one hit wonder, huh? So, Harry's the one?"

There was no denying that. Ginny knew Harry was it for her. She nodded, making both of her friends' grins widen.

"Do you know if he plans on proposing?" Josie asked, leaning her elbow on the table and resting her cheek in the palm of her hand, keeping her attention on Ginny.

"I have no idea," Ginny couldn't deny she wanted him to propose, but they hadn't discussed logistics. She knew he wanted to marry her, that had been discussed months ago, but since that point they had just been enjoying one another, too caught up in their own romance to deliberate details.

"You should propose to him," Lisa was practically bouncing in her seat.

"What?" Ginny couldn't help but laugh. The idea wasn't crazy, but why? "Why should I propose?"

"Why not?" Lisa clapped her hands together, making multiple heads turn to listen into their excitable conversation. "You're in love, you want to many him, he has a fit arse in those jeans he wore to the season opener party. Pick one."

"That's my tight arse to admire," Ginny muttered, as Josie nodded her agreement to Lisa's claims.

Lisa was not deterred by the interruption. "Besides, why do men always have to propose. You're the kind of woman who doesn't care about traditions, right? Let's show them, Red."

Ginny looked helplessly at Josie, hoping for some support in slowing down their teammate, but Josie seemed on board with Lisa's plan.

"Oh, you could take him to your favorite date spot," Gretchen said, clearly eavesdropping unabashedly.

"Maybe the place you first met," Gina Roberts, the reserve Seeker, suggested from her seat next to Gretchen.

"Merlin! Are you all listening?" Ginny asked loudly, her annoyance plan on her face.

Almost every woman in the canteen shrugged, even Gwenog, who made a point in staying out of personal business of players.

Ginny sighed, deciding it was easier just to give in. "Alright, let's hear your ideas."

As one the Holyhead Harpies Quidditch team discussed the best way for Ginny Weasley to propose to Harry Potter.

* * *

Though Ginny didn't want to admit it, the lunch time conversation had stuck with her. As she went back to her flat for the day, well, for an hour before heading over to Harry's, the thought of proposing to her boyfriend became more and more appealing.

Why should she stay to such traditions that society forced upon her? If she wanted to, she could ask a man to marry her. It's not like it was a rule that a proposal had to include a ring. No, she could just go up to him tonight and say, "Marry me, Potter." Harry would then, of course, swoon and fall into her arms.

Merlin! She was being ridiculous. Just because all her teammates were telling her to propose to Harry, didn't mean she should, but the idea continued to poke at her as she threw Floo powder into the fireplace.

As she exited the grate at Harry's she could hear the man in question humming a tune in the kitchen. Was it the new weird sisters song? The Raging Hippogriffs? Imagine Dragons? She moved slowly into the occupied room. Harry was bobbing his head to his own beat as he tossed a salad. The smell of lemon seemed to fill the room as the oven baked the citrus into a deboned fish.

"Are you going to try out for Wizards Got Talent?" Ginny asked as she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's waist, pressing her body into his back, making the Auror jump. "I think you could at least get into the semi-finals."

"Bugg- I didn't hear you come in," Harry claimed as he turned around to face her. He pressed a quick, and unsatisfying, kiss to her lips. Ginny chose to pull his face back to hers, holding him to her for much longer than his pitiful caress.

"I thought you were a fully trained Auror," Ginny said innocently after she disconnected their mouths, leaning her head back ever so slightly so she could take in his expression. "Also, a Quidditch player shouldn't be able to sneak up on you, Mr. Potter."

Harry snorted and shook his head. "Not just any Quidditch player. Quidditch champion. It makes a difference."

"Oh, of course, silly me," Ginny batted her hand in a forget everything gesture, then replaced it on Harry's neck, playing with the little hairs that sat at the bottom of his hair cut. "Well, let's get back to important issues. What are you feeding me tonight, Potter?"

"Lemon baked fish and a fresh garden salad, ingredients courteous of your mother."

"Good old mum," Ginny said giving Harry a final kiss before backing away. "I'll set the table. Do you want wine tonight?"

"Sounds good," Harry turned back to his mixture of vegetables. "How was the first practice of the season?"

Ginny had always admired the way they worked together. Moving around each other perfectly in sync, as they completed their tasks: Ginny grabbing plates and silverwear, Harry pulling their entrée out of the oven. All the while

they talked as if they hadn't seen each other in days rather than hours, hanging on every word the other said.

There was no doubt in Ginny's mind that this was what she wanted. She and Harry working side by side in every part of life. Merlin, her mother had been right. She didn't want to wait a year to marry this man. Hell, she would marry him right here, right now if he asked, though her mother would murder her later for not inviting her to the only Weasley daughter wedding. Hopefully much later, so they could at least have a _stimulating_ wedding night.

They settled in for the night after completing their meal, starting up a fire to counter the chilly night air. The wireless playing mindlessly in the corner. Perfect was the word Ginny would use to describe a night like this. Being able to wrap herself in Harry's arms as she read her new novel, letting her weary muscles rest after an exhilarating practice.

* * *

"Hey, Gin," Harry's voice roused Ginny from her intoxicating dream. She and Harry had been flying at the Burrow, slowly leading their single broom to the ground. His body was tucked so tightly behind her that none of the cool air touched her back.

"Ginny, I made breakfast." Oh, he said the magical word. Her eyes fluttered open to reveal her grinning boyfriend, holding a breakfast tray littered with all her favorites.

"Sit up so I can put this down," Harry smiled at her, eyes showing his amusement as she tried to wake.

"I hate the fact that you're a morning person," Ginny muttered as she sat up and stretched, trying to keep her eyes open. Harry placed the tray over her knees. "but, yet, I also love it because you make me food."

Harry laughed and pressed a chaste kiss to her cheek before walking around the bed to take his previously vacant spot. Ginny took a sip of coffee from one of the two mugs placed at the top of the tray, savoring the rich taste.

Taking one of the forks, Ginny tucked in to the full English breakfast Harry had prepared. She started with her half of the tomato, her favorite part, then moved on to the heavier portion of the course. They ate in compatible silence, one of Harry's arms resting around her shoulders as he used the other to hold his fork, grabbing bites.

Ginny kept eyeing Harry's portion of the tomato, wishing he had fried up a larger piece of the fruit. Without a word, or even looking at her, Harry pushed his part of the tomato towards Ginny's side of the plate. All she could do was stare. It wasn't as if he disliked tomatoes. No, he just wanted her to have what she wanted.

"Will you marry me?"

Ginny surprised herself when the words left her mouth. She hadn't planned it, but she wanted to marry this man. He was it. He was everything she needed and wanted. She looked up from the half-eaten plate to see a shocked Harry looking at her. Clearly, Harry hadn't expected her question either.

It took a moment for a complete sentence to form from Harry's mouth. Instead of a simple yes or no, he said, "Shouldn't that be my line?"

"It doesn't have to be," Ginny defended instantly. "There is no rule a man has to propose. Women have the ability to utter those four words too, you know?"

Harry snorted. "I know that. I just figured that those four words went perfectly with this." He leaned towards his bedside table and opened the first drawer. Reaching inside he pulled out a small velvet box. He brought the new object over towards the tray, opening it and revealing a simple, yet perfect diamond ring. "The box is new, but the ring was my grandfather's."

All Ginny could do was stare at the small, silver, circular entity. Merlin, she didn't expect him to have a ring…

Harry seemed to be struggling for a conclusive thought as well. "If you don't… I understand…"

"Yes or no, Potter?" Ginny asked finally tearing her eyes from the perfect, beautiful ring. She looked straight at the man beside her.

"Huh?" Harry's brow knitted together.

"Will you marry me, yes or no?"

"Oh!" Harry's puzzled expression shifted to one of joy and excitement. "Yeah. Yeah, of course I'll marry you, Weasley."

Ginny took the ring out of the box and slid it onto her fourth finger. It fit perfectly, as if it had been made for her, though realistically she figure it had a charm to change sizes based on the wearer. She then carefully took the tray off her lap, setting it on the floor, and turned her body so she was straddling Harry's lap. She put her mouth on his, trying to let all her feeling pass through her lips.

"So, we're getting married?" Harry asked, pulling slightly away from her.

"Yes," Ginny had no desire to lose contact with her new fiancée's skin, so she moved her mouth across his face. Going from his cheeks, to his nose, down to his jaw.

"Perfect," Harry whispered, cupping her jaw and bring her mouth back to his. They slowly started to expand their exchanges, shirts landing on the floor, new noises filling the room.

An hour later, Ginny was resting her head on her fiancée's (she couldn't get over that word) bare chest, listening to his heartbeat return to normal.

"You know what I think is the best part of this is?" Harry asked, pressing a kiss to the crown of Ginny's head.

"Hmm?" Ginny was to content for a full sentence, let alone using a real word.

"This all started as a fake out. You trying to get your teammates off you back. Now here we are, less than a year later and you're marrying your fake bloke."

Ginny let her mind wrap around that for a moment. She had never intended for anything to come from that night at the bar. Hell, she had planned to walk out that door with her 'fake bloke' and ever see him again.

One chuckle escaped from her mouth, then another. Eventually Ginny was full out laughing, Harry joining in.

"That's a great story for the wedding," Ginny claimed through her giggles. "Even better tale for the children. 'So, I met you father because my teammates thought I needed to get a leg over, and I really liked you fathers eyes. They were so perfectly green… like fresh pickled toad.'"

Harry started another round of guffaws. "Maybe save it for when they're old, yeah?"

Ginny turned and kissed him. "And here I thought that was the perfect bedtime story."

Harry deepened her kiss, moving his body so he lay over her. "We'll just work on the phrasing and I'm sure our kids will adore our love story."

"I know I enjoy it," Ginny arched her back as Harry's mouth gave attention to a particularly tender spot on her neck. "Best fake out ever."

"Best fake out ever," Harry agreed before moving his lips back to hers.


End file.
